Lies That Come With Loving You
by zodiacgem01
Summary: Thena is caught between a war and holds something from Murtagh when she first meets him but finds herself falling for her sworn enemy and protecting him from harm. Will she find a way to see pass who his father was and what he did to her family?
1. Chapter 1

This story is not going to follow the book but will follow the movie somewhat. I was thinking that I'd be a good story when it was playing out in my head but I'd like to see how it'll come out if I were to actually write it and I'd like to hear of what all of you think whether it be bad news or good so here it goes.

**Lies That Come With Loving You **

Chapter 1 Fly, fly as fast as you can.

"How is my little girl?" Came my father's voice from outside after he'd greeted my mother from a long few days journey on his Alice blue dragon and with the help of a horse.

"Father!" I squealed and ran over to him from next to the fire place to where he stood next to my mother outside.

He took me into a loving and comforting embrace and swung me around in a circle.

"I hope you've been good to your mother." He remarked when he stopped spinning me but still held me.

"She's been quite good I should say." My mother told him while waltzing over and placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Well then I guess me and Aneira can give you your present." He told me as he walked over to the magnificent dragon standing in the front of our home.

He reached into the side pouch which was made to carry food, an extra set of clothes, and weapons if need be for travelling. As his hand retreated from the bag he did not posses either of those things but a lightly tarnished silver necklace with a slender teardrop shaped charm hanging from it with three small roughly shaped diamonds in the centre with each getting smaller than the next.

"This was your mothers and it got temporarily lost in a fight and she wishes to pass it on to you." My father told me as he handed it to me and I took it in my hands and asked my mother to clasp it on to my neck with the two silver latches that connected with each other.

"I hope you like it my dear Thena." My mother told me and hugged me as well as my father did.

"I love it mommy." I told her and squeezed them as tight as my six year old arms would allow.

A small nudge to the small of my back made me turn my head to be faced with a beautiful dragon.

"Hello Aneira." I greeted her with a pat on her head and a smile.

Her scales entranced me like they always did. They were a mysteriously light blue when the sun shone on them but if you didn't look closely enough or only gave them a passing glance, they looked as white as pearls.

"_Älfrinn er nuanen _(She is beautiful)." My father told me as I petted her and enjoyed the scene of light bouncing off of her scales.

"_Älfrinn er nuanen._" I agreed.

_*Night* _

"Good night my love." My mother whispered as she blew out the candle next to my bed side.

Her bright green eyes still shone in the moonlight and showed me that she was more than happy to have my father home for at least a day or two before he went back to the Varden. She kissed my forehead and tucked me in to protect me from the biting cold.

"Good night my darling." My father told me from the door frame he leaned on that led to my small room.

"Good night." I told them both back.

"We'll see each other in the morning." My mother told me before she finally closed the old wooden door and went to bed as well as my father did.

In the dead of night I'd sworn that I'd heard a loud _thump! _Just outside the wall that separated me from outside. I didn't brush it off but instead threw the blanket off of myself and jerked my door open then cautiously looked down the short hall and found nothing out of place.

"Aria a sword!" I heard my father's voice ring through the house.

"Hurry Fainin!" I heard my mother yell.

"Go and get Thena!" My father commanded, and not a minute after my mother came running down the hall towards me to scoop me into her arms.

"_Waíse hljödhr_(Be silent)." Was what she told me as she rushed to the back of the house.

Even though she rushed to protect me from the scene unfolding in the front of our small cottage. I saw my father fighting Urgals fighting my father with Aneira by his side but I couldn't tell if he was winning.

"Hide here don't move until the time is right." She told me as she set me behind the house and left to the front to my father through the house.

As always I did as she said until Aneira came around to the back of the house and motion to get on to her already saddled. I did as instructed and climbed on with some help just like I did when my father used to take me on short rides. I didn't now remotely where Aneira was taking me but I trusted her like she was my own parent.

She flew me far up into the clouds and over tree tops as I held tight so that I wasn't going to fall or be injured. She hovered for only minutes in the air until she flew her way back down to the front of the cottage again. There I saw about five Urgal bodies slain and scattered around the front of our small cottage.

"Have you been harmed?" My father asked me checking for wounds, but the only I saw were the gashes on his body a very deep one was on his left shoulder and multiple ones peppered the rest of his torso.

My mother came over to me holding a bow with a quiver strapped to her back.

"Were you harmed my darling?" My mother asked me touching my face and this time I shook my head at her question.

"What happened?" I asked my mother as she swept me into her arms and cuddled me while my father reached into the side bag strapped to Aneira.

"I'm sure they wanted this." My father told me and my mother as he held out a large fern green oval shaped stone with milky colored spider web lines spun all around it.

"_Aí stenr?_ (A stone?)" I asked reaching for my father.

"_Néiat aí stenr, aí skulblaka._(Not a stone, a dragon.)" My father corrected. "Galbatorix would want it. The Varden bred six stones before the dragons started to be murdered along with their riders, this one is to be carried and reach its rider." My father explained.

"Who is the rider?" I asked my father staring at the stone in front of me.

"We do not know, only the dragon does." He told me before he made a move to put it back into Aneira's saddle bag.

"May I hold it?" I asked before he out it back.

"_Huildr? _(Hold?)" He questioned turning back to me still holding it in his hands.

"_Eka weohnata néiat jierda du skulblaka stenr._ (I will not break the dragon stone.)" I reassured him.

My father let me hold it with his help with slight hope in his eyes. No one was prepared for what happened next.

The stone in my father's and my hands cracked and my father carefully set it on the ground, and my mother set me on my feet. A small dragon broke out of the shell and trotted towards me and looked up at me and tilted its head in a very cute manner. I reached out to pet it on the head but all I got in return was a stinging sensation in my left hand and when I looked at it I had a _gedwëy ignasia_ (shining palm) like my father on my left palm.

_*Four Years later*_

Since that attack when I was six my father had more than dedicated his life to training me with Zoltan, my dragon. Although I was to be taught and trained as an infant I was still under prepared for any threatening attacks and my father sought it his duty to keep pushing me until I could defend myself like I was now. I also no longer wore the dresses my mother made for me anymore but a small leather like tunic and a long sleeved dark green shirt with a thinly strapped cotton shirt under it all with black boy pants and darkly tanned boots.

"Move don't just stand Thena!" My father shouted as he came at me with the make shift wooden sword.

I was only ten and was learning to block attacks physically as well as mentally and being pushed to my limit just to stretch it. By now we would have been practicing for hours now with swords.

I blocked his strike with an upper thrust of my own sword. But he used his strength against me and pushed against our connected swords, making me stubble back. I had no retort about this since Urgals and not to mention Galbatorix would have no sympathy on me no matter how old or small I was.

'_Breathe little one and concentrate on his movements, look at his body not his face it'll tell you what move will be made next._' Came the strong voice of my dragon, and I did as I was told and studied my father's body movements and not his face.

'_Much help was needed, I'm grateful for the hint Zoltan._' I thanked him and blocked another one of my father's attacks and swiveled my wooden sword around his enough for me to twist my body so that I was to his left now and facing him still.

"Keep using your foot work you'll need it." My father commented.

"Thank you father." I said looking at his hands and arm movements.

"_Vanyalí._ (Magic.)" My father instructed the change in battle as he discarded his as well.

"_Reisa du adurna, iet tauthr._ (Lift the water, follow me.)" I commanded the water in the wooden bucket next to the entrance of the house. I spread the water as a shield in the air, but one I could see through as it had a green glow to it because of my magic.

"_Brisingr!_ (Fire!)" Was my father's first move to counter mine.

"_Skölir eka fra brisingr!_ (Shield me from fire!)" I countered. "_Gëuloth du_ _brisingr, deloi moi_! (Dull the fire, Earth change!)" I added while letting my magic dull the fire that was quickly evaporating the water and then molded the Earth so that it dragged my father under until his hands where covered.

"Well done Thena. _Deloi moi._ (Earth change.)" He pulled his self out of the ground with his magic.

"Inside both of you time to eat!" My mother yelled at us sporting a wide smile that lit her ever green eyes up while her dark brown hair whipped in the wind from the door way of the cottage that we lived in, far from the Varden and Empire.

"Yes my dear." My father told her also sporting a wide smile that put light into his brown eyes.

That night was our last meal as a family, as a whole without anyone missing with comfort filling the air and the smell of my mother's cooking filling the air along with my father's words of wisdom and a sense of pride in my training. That is until we all heard the dreaded sound of another dragon that wasn't either of ours sound a battle cry in the dead of night as we got ready to sleep our days work away.

"Aria run and get Thena!" My father ordered as he ran outside to face what he must have for me to survive.

"Thena run out back and get Zoltan and fly as far away as you can but do not turn back if we do not come for you and take this sword." She told me only at the age of ten. "Always remember me and your father love you and will always love you no matter that choices you make or the things you will come to do my daughter, _dautr du Shur'tugal _(daughter the Dragon Rider)." Were the last words that were spoken to me from her.

She told me to do so then ran to get weapons to fight, her bow and sword. I ran out back to find Zoltan saddled and already waiting for me, his side bags packed with a five changes of clothes, money, the sword my father forged and named for me while also casting it with some of his magic, food and water to last me but a week, and a bow with arrows for someone way bigger than I was.

'_Your father wishes for us to fly out of Northern __Du Weldenvarden._' Zoltan informed me.

'_Zoltan will my father and mother be unharmed?_' I asked already knowing the answer but it wasn't one Zoltan was ready to tell me.

'_I do not know little one, but my duty is to keep my rider safe from harm so I shall do as your father says._' Zoltan responded but before he did I had to do something.

I acted on impulse and jumped from Zoltan and ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the front of the cottage to aid my father. When I got there Zoltan was very angry with me but didn't make any move and risk exposure to the enemy.

"Fainin, the Great Rider, the Lord of all Dragon Riders, so weak even now." I heard a man's voice say. "_Ie wilae yauna onr lifa._(I will take your life.)" He said in the Ancient Language.

I had seen my mother who was on the ground now lifeless with blood pooling around her head and her bow thrown but a few feet in front of her but there was nothing I could do to help I was just a child with uncompleted training. I also saw a tall man who spoke the words I'd heard earlier. He had broad shoulders with raven black hair that would have given him the appearance of a decent man but instead his intentions seemed anything but decent. His eyes couldn't be seen in the dark but I could sense that they'd be filled with hate, the lust for power, and blood lust as did his red dragon.

"Fate will come to claim you Morzan and it will not be so kind to you for what you've done to your fellow riders." My father spoke with blood on his lower lip and now with Morzan's sword to his throat and my father's to his as they stood.

"You will die Fainin make no mistake about that." Morzan spoke.

"Not without a fight Morzan, never without a fight." My father said.

My father was skilled with a sword and with magic as well but Morzan had summoned black magic that my father was weakened by although not by much. They fought for what seemed like hours but I knew it was but minutes, then again only minutes until someone's life would be taken.

'_Thena let us take our leave now! Your father will be infuriated if he found you did not take to the sky yet._' Zoltan scolded me.

'_I have to see it Zoltan my father will win he has to or I fear __Alagaësia will not be the same whence he is gone._' I told him.

As our bickering came to an end so did one of the warriors in front of my eyes. A simple slice of a sword brought him down and ended his life. I didn't regret watching this for I wanted to see the fate of such a warrior worth fighting. He fell hard and it seemed as if time had stopped as did my heart. Acting on impulse I threw myself from my spot next to the cottage and out in to the open.

"Father!" I screamed the water from my eyes clouding my vision to the extent where I could no longer see the danger I was now in, now exposed.

As my father's blood dropped and he fell to the ground so did Aneira. Her cries filled the air and struck at my heart as did the sight I was witnessing. I felt like it was all a nightmare and that my mother would soon wake me from the pain that wrenched at my heart and threatened to make it stop beating. Pain consumed me body and I felt as if I was dying instead of my father. As the first tear fell in that second I saw the light go out of his eyes and Aneira's cries stopped as the light left her eyes as well.

Zoltan saved me by surprising the man called Morzan by roaring only a roar made for a dragon in the heat of an age old battle. Zoltan scooped me up from the spot I was on and took to the sky with amazing speed to lose our enemies.

'_Hold on Thena I will fly as high as possible to lose them both. I'm sorry for the loss of your parents, deeply sorry please understand it is my duty to protect my rider do not be angry with me Thena._' Zoltan pleaded with me and I acknowledged him by simply telling him I was not upset with him he was trying to spare me from the heart ache of witnessing what I did but I didn't want to listen.

"_Sé mor'ranr ono finna_, _stydja._(May you find peace, rest.)" I spoke for my parents as tears slipped down my ten year old nose and down Zoltan's scales.

Going to the Varden wasn't something my father would have suggested because he saw traders there and they were to be eradicated but never were. I was now an outcast for the rest of my years if I didn't find a way to help myself. Although I couldn't go to the Varden it didn't mean I couldn't send Ajihad news of what happened and of my safety. I knew not where Zoltan and I where to go but I knew we couldn't return to the place I was raised nor the place my father felt was where rebels against the Empire gathered, it was a start at the least.

****

Hoped this was good I just couldn't get it out of my head. Okay time for pronouncing my characters names . (I really hope this is not confusing I'm trying **my best** so **pronunciation** is **close** to what it is supposed to sound like)

**Aneira** (Thena's, father's dragon)- 'An' is pronounced exactly like the word 'an'; 'eir' is like 'ear'; 'a' is like the 'u' in 'up' just the 'u' not the 'p'.

**Thena **(narrator & main character)- 'Then' is pronounced somewhat like the word 'then'; 'a' is pronounced like the 'u' in 'up' also just like in Aneira.

**Aria** (Thena's mother)- 'Ar' is pronounced like the word 'are'; 'i' is like a long 'e' as in peewee; 'a' is like the rest of the a's above like the 'u' in 'up'.

**Fainin** (Thena's father and said lord/leader/king of the dragon riders but more of a leader than king)- 'Fain' is like 'pain' but with an 'f' instead of a 'p'; 'in' is exactly like the word 'in'.

**Zoltan** (Thena's dragon)- 'Zol' is like the Spanish word for sun which is 'Sol' but with a 'Z' instead of an 's'; 'tan' is just like the kind of tan you get at the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is hoping all of you had a good day .

**Lies That Come With Loving You **

Chapter 2 Fighter 

_*5 years later*_

"Take your stance. Release." Eilian commanded more than instructed.

"I know how to shoot an arrow." I told him turning to face him with my bow pointing to the ground.

He beat me in height but in a battle he'd surely lose and, even though he was also two years ahead in age. He was easy on the eyes with light brown hair hanging to his shoulders and the lightest brown eyes I'd seen in all my years until we met. He knew how to shoot an arrow fairly well and knew how to fight with a sword fairly well also but most of all he was the only human companion I had since my parents death.

"Yes but your bow was a bit crooked." He joked and pushed my bow so that it was crooked now even as it faced the ground.

"You're one to talk about battle skills." I told him as I held my bow with my right hand and secretively maneuvered his dagger out of its place on his hip with my left hand.

"Oh yes I'm one to talk while you shoot a poor innocent tree with your arrows and shoot with a crooked bow, am I not?" Eilian commented on my technique of relaxation or training as he called it.

"Yes but who now has you dagger now? Certainly not you." I told him and waved the dagger in his face to show him that I had superior skills than he did.

"Well your skills must be rewarded, must they not?" He asked slyly leaning in so our foreheads touched slightly.

"Yes my rewards are very important as are yours."

"And what did I do to deserve such a reward?" He countered prolonging the moment.

"Nothing that hasn't already been stated." I said.

He leaned in now to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

I slid his dagger back into its sheath so that with my left hand I could cup his face as he did with his left and with his right he pressed to my lower back to draw me closer to him.

'_As loving as this moment is, we have unwanted company little one.'_ Zoltan informed me.

I broke away from Eilian and gathered my things and put them into the tan bag that I propped on my shoulder as Eilian followed suit with his things.

'_We're taking the horses. If fighting comes then we will fight.'_ I told Zoltan as I jumped onto my horse and rode on with Eilian behind me.

I lead my horse around the trees and fallen logs deep into the forest where we could hide from the approaching threat. I stopped in front of a small pond as did Eilian to take the saddle off of our horses and hide.

We'd both gone over this drill many a times and had become accustomed to what we both had to do.

"Lead the horses of there." I told him gesturing to the left side of the pond, the farthest away side away from the tree we were going to have a hard time climbing.

I adjusted the saddle to my back to fit, and turned the light bags on the side so that it mirrored a rucksack a bit and strapped my sheath to my waist. Eilian was in the middle of strapping his sheath to his waist when we both heard horse hoofs on the earth floor.

"Hurry, climb." I told him as I took hold of a branch and tried to steady my weight out so that a flimsy branch wouldn't break.

Before we could make it to the mid section of the tree we both saw them. Five Urgals rode their horses up to the pond and took ours. They looked around and it looked as if they seemed to be setting up camp.

'_Zoltan their setting up camp, out best bet is to fight if not to scare them away._' I told him.

'_Do what you must little one I will come when you call._' He responded.

"Fight to the death Eilian." I told him as I drew my bow and two arrows.

"To the death." He said drawing his bow and an arrow.

I took aim and fired at three Urgals hitting them in the chest. Eilian hit on who was fumbling to get his bow and arrow but knocked him down onto the floor. I dropped my saddle down to the floor below to lessen the stress on my back to improve my aim as did Eilian. The earth floor wasn't far enough away to break anything, but it might falter me a bit but I took the chance and jumped and rolled to lessen the blow. Although I knew there was going to be a bruise on the right side of my body.

I used my bow to knock the last of the Urgals down on to his back. Without hesitating I drew my dagger from the side of my boot and threw it at the Urgals neck as it tried to get back up. I stood and retrieved my dagger to clean it on the grass and turned back towards my saddle that was lying on the ground.

"We better get moving if we are to make another camp side far enough away from this mess." I said nonchalant then gathered our horses.

"What should we do with them?" Eilian asked picking up his saddle.

"Leave them Galbatorix will find them missing soon enough." I stated saddling my horse fast but not in haste.

"Are we making it to an inn or camping out deeper into the woods?" He asked also saddling his horse.

"An inn would be safer then wandering the woods with this happening, we wouldn't want to be questioned or killed because of being in the same woods where we killed them." I explained and then got on to my horse.

_*Sunset*_

"Ok." I told the women who was greedily charging us for a room at the inn in Gil'ead.

"Your rooms are at the end." She told us as me and Eilian carried only our swords, money, some of my own homemade salve for any potential wounds, and food including water in canteens and a small bag.

"The price gets higher and higher, every time." Eilian sighed as he set his things down next to the small pallet that was pushed up against the wall.

"What do you expect to get lower maybe?" I asked sarcastically as I got ready for bed by taking my boots off along with my tunic to reveal a leather slip underneath it that had two, two inch thick leather straps to hold it up and two additional in the back to keep it on my body, and also buttons to the right side of my chest.

"I guess I shouldn't expect so much from such a place should I?" He stated rather than asked, as he shed his tunic as well as his boots leaving him with his short sleeved shirt that had lain underneath.

"No you shouldn't since we are to be here for no more than a night." I told him as I laid on top of the sheets for the dislike of what could be beneath them and placing my long braid, that reached down to my lower back, over my right shoulder as I settled.

"Good night Thena." Eilian whispered as he drew me close and wrapped me I his arms and we both fell asleep with our swords at our side.

_*At the dawns peak*_

I was up before Eilian like always, up before the Sun rose every morning. I was thinking of where we were headed after we'd get up and out of Gil'ead to find another place fitted for staying or maybe travel until we got sick of it.

"Up already?" Eilian said more than asked as he rubbed his face and sat up from the pallet I was no longer on.

"Yes and you sleepy head need to get a move on." I told him as I strapped my sheath with my sword to my waist and already had my green tunic on and my things packed and the money tied to my black trousers.

"All right then what are we to do for food after we leave this forsaken place?" Eilian asked throwing on his tunic carelessly.

Eilian also, unlike me, was a much laid back boy. He was too laid back to the point of almost earning an arrow to the chest when I first met him. I was more mature should I say by many years than he would be in the years to come, if only another year would come for him.

"Hunt of course unless you want to be lazy and not hunt your food but buy it." I said as I opened the door to the small room and out to the hall.

"This is why we have money." Eilian spoke as we moved outside to where the air was thick and gray with a slightly dingy taste to it.

"Go as you wish and buy the forsaken food they have here." I offered as I walked my way over to where our horses were and took them by their reins and led them to where Eilian waited. "Or you shall take your horse, mount it and find fresh food with me." I said climbing about my horse and riding it out of the gates with ease as we'd done times before.

"Fresh food it is then." He said as we rode and the Sun made its appearance.

"Beautiful sunrise is it not?" I asked as we watched the colors of the rising Sun paint the skies.

"Beautiful and intriguing I should say." He commented as we rode in to the forest ahead.

I saw what Eilian didn't see and that was a beautiful green dragon up ahead waiting to unite with me.

"Eilian take my horse I'll walk some, and just set camp a few trots up ahead as I'm in need of a walk. I'll be taking my things if you don't mind." I told him as I gathered my things from where they hung from the horse's saddle.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine on your own?" Eilian asked obviously forgetting who I was and what I was capable of in that moment, and that although he was a man that he could not defend me no better than I could myself, because I was the superior fighter no matter what he thought.

"I will be fine." I told him as I made my way through the woods, not turning back as I spoke and I knew that he knew whenever I took walks on my own it was for him not to follow.

'_Hello little one, it has been a long while since a ride don't you suppose?_' Zoltan spoke through our _indlvarn prominence_ (bond between rider and their dragon).

'_I agree, we are due for a ride._' I told Zoltan as I placed my things in the semi-empty bags that attached to his sides and climbed on to his back.

He took off, shooting in to the air like an arrow and splitting the wind that came at us. He flew high, so that if someone was to see us they'd just assume he was a bird hovering in the sky. Zoltan leveled off once we reached a certain point in the sky to watch the Sun stroke more colors into the sky.

I felt light and free in the moments I spent flying with Zoltan. For those moments I wasn't a girl with the responsibilities her parents had left, nor was I someone who was to soon be joining the Varden to overpower Galbatorix, I was someone who I wanted to desperately be but never would be except for those few moments.

'_It looks like someone has set camp up fairly well._' Zoltan commented as we flew over the spot where Eilian had picked a clear spot for camp.

"_Skulblakas ven _(Dragon sight)." I spoke as I looked down at the camp Zoltan had been so kind to hover over and drop lower upon.

The scene was magnified through Zoltan's eyes and made the green in my line of vision seem more vivid. Eilian was unpacking some of his things and setting up a spot for camp, and most likely waiting for me to return so we could hunt for food.

'_Shall we help by catching a rabbit or two perhaps?_' Zoltan suggested with light humor.

'_Eilian needs all the help he can get to catch even half of a rabbit._' I joked with Zoltan, laughing lightly.

'_Finding some will be as easy for shooting an arrow for you little one, you could probably do it by the time you where three and not yet passed learning the full basics in archery._' Zoltan added to our joking.

'_Let's not make fun, but catch breakfast my dear Zoltan._' I said leading him down to where the trees covered us and I could hunt for food on the ground.

I slid off of Zoltan and retrieved my bow and quiver of arrows from the bags attached to his sides. I searched, using Zoltan's vision, to find me and Eilian something to eat. I spotted four red rabbit shaped red blobs behind some bushes yards away from where we stood. I drew two arrows and loaded it into place on my bow, I took my stance and aimed at two of the blobs I saw. Then I released letting the arrows soar to their destination. I struck them both and put my bow inside my quiver as I staked forth to claim my kill and return my vision back to its own.

I informed Zoltan to stay behind yet again, because Eilian still wasn't aware of the fact I was a dragon rider much less the rightful leader of dragon riders or in a higher perspective, which I like not to use, the Queen of dragon riders.

"I see you waited, but think you've waited a little too long." I said startling Eilian a bit.

"I see you've not waited as well." Eilian commented taking the rabbits from me to skin them.

"If you're skinning then I'm making the fire." I told him as I gather the wood he'd already had again a tree trunk.

"No I'm the man in this journey so it'll only be suiting if I do most of the work, don't you think?" Eilian stated more than asked turning his back to me and started to skin the rabbits.

"Let's have at this when you're done with skinning them and when I've started the fire." I stated angry because of his growing senseless attitude toward me.

I understood well that he was a male who needed to be told that he was in fact a male or maybe to be reminded that he was a male because he was almost always in the company of a woman. How I was getting tired of this fast and it needed to be put down or I'd be faced with humiliating him, not that I didn't plan to when he was done with the rabbits and me with putting on the charade of acting like making a fire without my magic.

I acted for but ten minutes or a little more with starting the fire then decided to whisper an incantation as Eilian had his back turned.

"_Brisingr _(Fire)." I whispered low as the wood caught fire slowly and I guided it until I felt it was well lit. "I'm done with my task, are you my dear Eilian?" I asked dusting my hands off and standing to lean on a tree trunk.

"I am done but-" He was cut short by the hoof beats in the distance as my body went in to overdrive and I quickly packed our stuff up as well as Eilian's things as he washed his hands with a bit of water and a rag.

"We'll not be able to hide from this time like the last." Eilian told me but I already knew that we were going to have to fight as many Urgals as we could until one of the groups came to their death.

I threw our things next to the stump of a tree and drew three arrows that I loaded on to my bow and aimed to where the hoof beats came from.

The first Urgal to emerge on his horse towards us had no clue what hit him as did the two behind him as I let lose my arrows as they flew to their targets.

The first was knocked off of his horse but the other two rode on until I loaded and drew two more arrows and released them into their chest once more. This time they fell as at least five more rode their horses faster towards me and Eilian. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people from every which way and what I'm not sure if this fanfiction is appealing to many but I'd like to know with a review as simple as a sad face or a happy one or a so-so one and also comments would be helpful please and thank you.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 3 Survivor

I fought the best I could as they came at us and I tried to get them to the ground with my arrows and my bow. Soon enough we were outnumbered eight to two, life was so unfair. I was already sporting a deep laceration to the right side of my face on the ridge of my jaw and an inch from my chin, which was bleeding profusely on to my tunic. As for Eilian he wore a gash on his shoulder that showed through his tunic along with a slanted shallow cut on his forearm.

'_Help is needed little one let me help._' Zoltan commanded of me as I faced the Urgals back to back with Eilian.

'_And let them find that there is another dragon rider? I think not._' I retorted just before I was lunged at by the biggest of the Urgals and earned a push to the ground and a very big Urgal ready to kill me.

I reached for my dagger that was hidden in my boot and threw it with much intended force to the Urgal's head making it stubble back and fall so I could see what I could not before. Eilian was alone fighting five at the same time and it wasn't looking to good on his behalf.

I mustered the energy I could and reached my sword that was flung from my reach when I'd fallen. I quickly fought the two Urgals that had surrounded me thinking that I was no threat as Eilian struggled to keep them at bay. When I'd finished slaying the last Urgal with my sword connecting to its chest I pulled it out in a rush to rescue Eilian.

As I did approach them with the strength I had Zoltan roared out of nowhere and startled the Urgals, although it wasn't before one struck Eilian with his dry-blood encrusted sword.

I took the chance I had and had slain two which included the one who'd penetrated Eilian, while the others were being torn apart by Zoltan.

"Eilian hang on you'll be fine." I lied through my teeth as I cut open his tunic and under shirt to try and patch up the wound.

"No need." He told me letting his eyes droop.

"Yes there is need, just let me help." I said taking some of the torn cloth and tried to stop the blood flow on to the grass, I couldn't stop the blood loss and even if I did use my powers I'd only be healing the surface and not inside, and most likely cause complications inside of him.

"A dragon, I've always wanted to see one." He said then closed his eyes.

"Come on Eilian keep your eyes open, stay." I commanded trying to revive him.

'_I'm sorry little one._' Zoltan apologized. '_I wish I had come sooner._'

'_Don't apologize it's not your fault, you did as you were told._' I said to him.

'_Are we to bury him?_' Zoltan asked me.

'_Yes he deserves a respectful grave but not here it wouldn't be fit to bury him in these forsaken woods, not now. Burning him would be the best thing._' I stated as I covered his face with the cloth of his shirt and asked Zoltan to start a fire.

"_Sé mor'ranr ono finna._" I said as I paid my respects to him before me and Zoltan were left to fend for ourselves.

_*1 year later* _

I slept under the night sky without a fire and next to Zoltan for the much needed warmth. I had my sword strapped securely to my side. I also carried some healing potions and such from the Varden from which I'd come from only six months earlier for a mission. A mission I was currently trying to pursue with no avail until my mission came to me when I slept.

I heard the crack of a small twig and the rustle of grass but stayed still even as I heard it getting closer. I drew my sword from its sheath only a bit from under the thin cloth I'd rested under. I also was ready to draw any of my six daggers from their sheaths.

The crunching of the grass and leaves slowed as if someone had seen our camp site in their hurry to move on or set their own camp.

'_Zoltan awake, someone has found our camp site._' I told him as I peeled back the cloth slowly and opened my eyes to face the intruder.

'_What exactly do you wish of me little one?_' Zoltan snorted but still laid and did not stir.

'_Fly to the sky upon my signal._' I instructed him as I also pulled my hood to my cloak over my head very slowly as I watched a shadow cross the edge of our camp site.

'_Yes little one and what do you suppose I do with you down here?_' Zoltan questioned with a smart mouth.

'_Wait until I ask for any help which I most likely won't my dear Zoltan._' I told him as I lifted my body so that it looked as if I had just stirred from sleep but was still in a slumber as I did this I lifted myself so that I faced the noise and was in a good position to draw my sword further. '_Now Zoltan!_' I screamed to him and stood as Zoltan stirred and stepped back from where I stood to take off.

"What is your business here?" I asked hiding my face with my hood and drawing my sword.

"What is yours?" The person answered back stepping from the shadows with a cloak hiding his/her face as well. I did a fair guess how ever from what I could see that it was a male, because of the body build and the deep voice, and also how the person walked slowly and carefully towards me unlike how a girl would, a girl who wasn't trained to fight would walk with more grace, caution, and a swish of the hips more so than a boy would like I used to when I was younger.

"I asked you first and if you do not wish to answer I will ask you to leave then." I stated with my sword in hand in case of a fight.

"This is a free forest why would I leave." The person spoke back.

"I suggest you do." I told the person as I looked to the sky to see Zoltan circling the sky high enough to be seen as a speck of glimmering light that would be mistaken as a falling star at the most.

"I'm just passing through if you'd let down your sword." The person stated.

"My guard isn't let down easily." I said harshly.

"Neither is mine." The cloaked form said back just as harsh.

"Taking a leave would be wise." I told the individual.

"Taking leave is not in my interest, setting camp is." The person said ambling closer.

"Without quarreling." I stated.

"I would hope so."

"Sharing a camp site then." I told the cloaked figure.

"I'll try not to disturb you then." I heard the figure whisper low with a chuckle.

I did not remove my hood and neither did the person under the other cloak, instead I made a fire and stayed awake and hide my face as well.

"Where are you traveling to? If you don't mind me asking." I said as I leaned my back against a tree trunk.

"No place in particular. What of your traveling do you care to share?" The person countered.

"I'm traveling in no particular place as well. Do you care to gather 'round the fire?" I asked politely but still very much alert.

"I thank you." The individual stated as he, or she, walked over to the fire to be warmed by its heat.

I felt it the time to lower my hood as a sign of security for the other person to feel less threatened if they did. Only moments after I'd lowered my hood so did the other person to reveal a rather handsome, yet familiar male. Black hair framed his face and the fire lighted his blue eyes as did it light his strong jaw line and features, but in his eyes it showed that not even the light of a thousand suns could make, truly, light up to wipe clean the mixed feelings plaguing his soul and mind.

"Why in this part of the woods?" He asked.

"Just traveling I suppose." I replied.

"With no horse." He stated more than asked.

"Yes with no horse if you may know. What of yours then?" I countered getting out a strip of dried salted meat from a pouch that I used to carry food when Zoltan wasn't around.

"Mine is tied up only beyond a few trees where I can spot him, I should bring him 'round." He told me as he disappeared for only a moment and retuned with a gray horse.

"Beautiful horse that is." I commented at the splotches on its coat.

"And strong." He added.

"If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Murtagh." He stated as saw his hand tighten on the horse's reigns as he left the horse to graze, but now I was on full alert with in the second of hearing his name.

Murtagh, Morzansson, the son of the first and last Forsworn, the son of my father and mother's killer. The Varden set an assignment to me taking the chance of once I found him I'd either rip his throat out or watch him as they'd intended. I'd thought of what would happen once I'd met him, and I thought long and hard on the subject and I found that I couldn't possibly hold a grudge against someone who did no harm to me. I'd just watch him as I'd intended to when I'd made my final decision at the Varden.

"So what drives you to travel exactly?"

"A woman of many questions I see." Murtagh said as he pulled out something to eat from one of his horse's saddle bags. "What is your name?" He asked as he took a bit out of a piece of bread.

"Thena." I told him tearing a small strip of meat from the strip and chewed slowly.

"What drives you to travel by yourself, and into the woods?" Murtagh countered yet again.

"Do you mind answering questions or is it you prefer me answer first?" I asked.

"Neither, its instinct, which many should acquire to survive on their own, don't you think?"

"Yes I do." I told him eating the rest of the dried meat I had in my hand.

"I think I'll retire for the night." He informed me a few minutes after a silence.

"I suppose I will as well." I said as I pulled my hood over my head once more and concealed my face from sight as I dozed only minutes at a time to acquire some sort of rest for the morrow.

Thank you for all of your reviews guys :) And thank you for telling me about the spelling mistake "zodiacgem01" aka unknown reader :P


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like a comment simple or complicated just so I know how well I'm doing if that's not too much trouble

**Lies that Come With Loving You  
**

Chapter 4 What the morning brings

'_You need rest._' I heard Zoltan comment at my lack of sleep.

'_I've got the hours I've needed I'll last for the day._' I replied.

I stood from the ground and stretched, removing my hood I saw that Murtagh had slept quite soundly during the night. I decided to go hunting for something fresh to eat instead of the dried meat and bread I carried.

'_I've caught something for you. You need not reduce your energy more._' Zoltan told me as he also informed me where the deer carcass laid in the woods courtesy of my dear dragon.

'_Thank you._' I said to him and drew my hunting knife from my boot and stripped away the hide from the meat I wanted for the morning and took nothing more than what I needed, and carried it back to the camp site to cook with my dagger.

'_I'll take the rest to eat._' Zoltan told me and I waited until he touched down so I could get the canteen for water Zoltan carried in his one of his side bags and hooked it on to my pants under my cloak.

'_I will meet up with you later on._' I said before I walked away with morning breakfast.

"I see you can fend for yourself." I heard Murtagh say from my right as I carried the strips of deer meat over to where the fire had died.

"Yes, how can you tell?" I asked sarcastically as I stripped my cloak off and laid it on the grass with my cleaner hand.

"Do you need any help?" Murtagh offered.

"No I can manage. Would you like some when it's done?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes, but I'd like to own up to my share of food." He told me as he got to work on starting the fire up again.

After he started the fire back up and had it going I skewered the meat with a thick stick and held it up with two deformed 'Y' shaped branches to let the meat cook. I washed my hands of the blood with as little water as possible and helped get more firewood for the fire.

Bored, I picked up a stick and my hunting knife and my sharpening stone. I made marks on the wood and sharpened my knife with every stroke to make sure that the knife didn't dull. I did this as Murtagh watched the fire but also watched me with caution from the corner of his eye and switched his vision to watch me for only seconds before it stitched back to the fire.

'_Urgals are on the horizon of the camp, move now!_' Zoltan roared.

'_How much time and how many?_' I asked not changing my expression so I wouldn't give Murtagh reason to suspect anything.

'_They will be upon the camp in minutes but I distrust that you have time to move now, there are six, they come from the East._' He informed me.

'_No need to worry as long as the rumors hold that Murtagh is a fit soldier then we should be fine, I promise._' I said standing up as if to check the meat and sauntered toward to fire and crouched in a position so that it made easy to stand and draw my sword quickly.

After some minutes, like Zoltan had said, I heard footsteps on the forest floor and I'd bet all the money I carried that Murtagh heard them to.

"Urgals." He whispered as he rose and drew his bow and three arrows as did I.

I closed my eyes and faced to direction they were coming from and when they emerged from the trees I aim and shot my arrows only striking two. As for Murtagh he struck three, true and very much dead.

I drew my sword and fought alongside my parent's killer's son and took down the Urgals without flinching. Swirling blades, flying arrows, and daggers flew through the air and the pure rage Murtagh had not displayed played out in the fight as did mine when fighting got the better of me.

"Move more should be coming soon." Murtagh said as he saddled his horse. "Would you be joining me to Teirm or continuing onward?" He asked as he was ready to head off on his horse.

"I would if you think your horse could carry me." I stated.

"Tornac will be able to carry without struggle if you would get on if you are going to, because if you aren't I'll take my leave." Murtagh stated rather harshly.

I got atop the gray horse without complaint and held to Murtagh as we rode to Teirm. It took only a few hours to reach our destination to the sea port.

I thanked Murtagh and scouted for a place to stay for the day.

"There is a man three houses down from us that'll take you in." A woman told me after I'd asked her where a place I could stay would be found. I thanked her and was set on my way to that house.

"Hello I'm looking for a place to stay for the day if you wouldn't mind. I have money that I could pay you." I told the man.

He accepted my money and gave me a rather large room with four cots.

"Excuse me milady but another shall be joining you in your stay." The man informed me only an hour later.

"Thank you for the room." I heard a deep familiar voice say.

Murtagh stepped into the room with his things and looked at me then placed his things on the cot farthest from mine.

'_Are you staying for the day or night little one?_' Zoltan asked as I sighed and placed my braid over my right shoulder and placed my rucksack under the cot.

'_The day I suppose, if he does._' I replied watching Murtagh from the corner of my eye while I lay on the small cot.

'_Very well then I'd wish you alert me when you did intend to leave Teirm._'

'_I will._' I assured him as I placed my arms behind my head and rested my eyes but listened carefully.

After I'd heard the door close I opened my eyes to find Murtagh gone from the room and his things placed on his bed as if in a specific order.

I decided to take the opportunity to exercise my reflexes with punches and kicks as well as combinations of fighting sequences as Zoltan threw moves at me. I pushed myself until I couldn't throw at least twenty flawless punches without using my breath up as I did them. I had also shed my tunic to leave my leather slip exposed as I practiced to provide me with air to cool me as I did.

I heard the door knob of the rooms entrance turn and I immediately stopped and grabbed a cloth, I'd been using to wipe the sweat off of my brow, to wipe my face and my shoulders.

"I've brought a pail of water to wash with." Murtagh informed me as he took a survey of the things he left out freely to see if I'd touch them and placed the pail on the ground between his cot and an empty one.

"Thank you." I told him as I drank only a few swallows of water from my deer skin canteen I'd also lain out on my cot.

"You look like you need it. What have you been doing, if you don't mind me asking?" Murtagh spoke as he stripped himself of his tunic and left a thin, long sleeve, cotton under shirt on.

"Practice if you may know. What did you do in your leave, if you don't mind me asking?" I countered as I sat on the cot waiting for a pail of water after he'd use it.

"I had things to attend to, if you may know." He mocked me with his last words but it did not show on his face neither in his voice but it was more or less plainly visible to anyone with a brain.

"How explanatory." I joked as I took of my boots.

"Yes I know." He answered back also taking off his boots and placed them next to his cot and unbuttoned his leather tunic but looked over his shoulder to see if I was watching.

I turned my body and so my back was facing him as I heard the rustling of clothes and the slosh of water as Murtagh cleaned himself. I exhaled and thought about the scar he was rumored to have on his back from his right shoulder to his left hip. How cruel did a parent have to be to do that to a child?

"Here." He handed me the bucket and I used my own cloth to cleanse myself as he turned his back to me now fully clothed.

I unbuttoned my own leather guard and cleansed myself of the dirt as he paid no attention to me, like I wanted it to stay. After I was done I wiped off any impurities that had lain on my leather guard and put it back on then placed the bucket in the center of the room to be taken out another day. I laid back down on the cot and rested a bit before getting a piece of dried meat to replace the meat we did not get to eat because of the Urgals.

"You have food?" I asked opening my pouch to grab some.

"Yes." He answered numbly and I ate in silence as I relaxed on the cot.

We both fell into sleep eventually.

I awoke to the screams of people and the rustling of clothes as well as the clink of weapons being put away or being put on.

"Urgal attack." I breathed as I shot straight up from the small cot.

"Good guess and I suggest you get ready to go in a matter of seconds." Murtagh told me as he put on his cloak.

I was already out of the cot and putting on my tunic and cloak by the time the first three words were out of his mouth and as he opened the door to leave I'd already had my things packed and ready to go.

"I suggest we go our separate ways." Murtagh told me but I shook my head and passed him as I headed toward the gates to exit the port.

I covered my face with my cloak hood the best I could and tried to steer clear of any Urgals as people passed by running as their houses were being raided.

I came across some Urgals ravaging a small home and I turned to move as far away as possible before they spotted me, after all I couldn't afford being chase by a third Galbatorix's army in such a small port with nowhere to hide. I maneuvered over only far enough to see the gates until some Urgals came around a corner close to me to cause more havoc to the small seaport. I stopped in front of an entrance with a sheet separating me from the inside.

Someone put their hand over my mouth from behind the sheet and one around my waist as they pulled me to the other side of the sheet. I didn't make a noise or start a struggle to get free from the strong arms the encircled me because I had a bigger worry that I'd attack Urgals with any of those things.

"Quiet your fine, Angela will let us hide here." I heard the memorable voice say as the owner removed his hands.

I sighed as I turned around to face Murtagh as he removed his hood and led me to a back room where I met Angela.

"You'll be fine to stay here as the rage passes, they shall not come into my store, they never do." She stated as she left me and him alone in the small room.

'_We are to be leaving Teirm as soon as these Urgals clear out. Where are you now Zoltan?_' I told him as I stood to watch what would come through the door again.

'_I'm not far off from the city little one, tell me when you do leave the walls the second and not a moment after._'

'_I will do not fret._' I said to him as I sighed and looked to Murtagh who was as alert as I.

"When did they start ravaging the place?" I asked.

"Not seconds before you awoke." He replied simply.

"And how long do you suppose it'll last?"

"At least an hour or more." He breathed not relaxing at all.

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Please people review this story I need to know if you guys are liking it at all or I'll most likely take it down but I can't promise I'll put it back up another time, either that or I'll discontinue it. Please just review it's just a click away PS Sorry to any vegetarians or vegans that may find this offending in any way, it's not meant to offend and I apologize if it does.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 5 Traveling with a lonely traveler

"Where exactly do you suppose on traveling from here?" I asked Murtagh the night after we'd fled Teirm.

"I don't know where you intend to travel but I will be taking my own path." He replied as he stoked the fire.

"Where would that be?" I questioned as well as skinned the rabbit I'd caught for both of us.

"I'd rather not discuss."

"Very well then. Is the fire ready?"

"Yes." He answered simply and without emotion.

"Would you rather cook it or shall I?" I asked.

"I will." He told me as he took the rabbit from me and began to roast it.

'_We are growing attached are we not?_' Zoltan teased as his deep but light chuckle ran through my head.

'_With such little time, I think it impossible to be attached to anyone._' I replied and sighed outwardly.

'_Funny I thought you'd take a liking him by now, not that I'd prefer it._' He commented at Murtagh being Morzan's son.

'_I'm not my father I'm I?_' I asked.

'_I understand that but not many others will see him as who he is as you might._' Zoltan made a point.

'_I cannot make others see as I do, but I can continue seeing as I do._' I responded swiftly but with no intentions to be harsh.

'_You can only hope that others will start to see in a just way, not only starting with one person but with all._' He said as he tuned out.

I stared into the fire as did Murtagh did on the other side of it. The colors of orange and bright yellow danced and mingled with each other as they created glowing coals from the wood, but turned the wood black as night as the minutes ticked by. The night consumed the trees but the light of the moon beat down lighting the trees and casting eerie shadows as did the fire.

"It looks about done." Murtagh interrupted ruining my train of thought.

"I suppose so. You can divide it among us." I offered as I sign of respect.

"Would you like the bigger piece?" He asked a bit of humor light as a feather in his voice.

"I'm sure whatever piece I get will suffice." I replied wittily.

He split the meat among us evenly and began to eat as did I. I held my canteen up to offer him water but he declined and showed me his own canteen. Afterwards I leaned against the trunk of a tree like I did most nights in the Spine as Murtagh sat at the fire as I saw a sliver of silver light shoot across the sky.

"My mother used to tell me the silver streaks that shone in the sky were the arrows of a strong archer who tries to perch the moon for his beloved to show how much he adored her." I spoke as Murtagh listen with slight interest, it might as well have been none since he averted his gaze back to the fire. "What are your views on it, do you think a man could pierce the moon with an arrow?" I asked him feeling a bit childish for even asking.

"I believe that one could pierce many things but one couldn't pierce the moon, even the most experienced archer couldn't pierce it. Not even I could do so." He boasted a bit at the end.

"How great of an archer are you then?" I asked not the least bit skeptical.

"Give me something to strike and I shall strike it down." He told me with a tiny but dull smile.

"I guess you could strike the moon with your arrows then." I joked.

"I made no statement that I could shoot the moon."

"The center of the tree then, or maybe the fruit of it." I suggested.

"The fruit of it." He told me as he stood and drew his arrow and loaded it onto his bow.

He took his stance and aimed true and unwavering. He released and the arrow soared in the air then hit the fruit trees away and knocked it on to the ground.

"Fair archery. Where did you learn?" I asked as he retrieved the arrow and the fruit.

"My teacher Tornac, he also taught me how to handle a sword." Murtagh explained with hardly any detail which I believed he intended to leave in the dark.

"So I see you've named your horse after your teacher." I guessed.

"Yes."

"Would you care to show a demonstration of what he taught you, against me?" I challenged.

"I could always use the practice." He said with a hint of cockiness.

"And what would you care to duel with?" I asked.

"To much damage will be done with a sword, a staff should do quite well." He stated and found two thick and sturdy branches and threw one to me.

"Ready?" I told him as I discarded my cloak and left my pack unattended.

"Ready when you are." He said to me.

"I'm ready then." I affirmed and took my place in the center of our camp, away from the fire, as he did his position across from me.

It started with only a smidge of fancy foot work then escalated to him coming at me first. As I blocked him with a circular parry we crossed staffs, which would have been swords, as each over us pushed weight onto our own staffs. At the last second I felt the presser increase by only a little as Murtagh pushed back as a sign he was about to put the whole of his weight into pushing me back with his staff, I readied myself and made no move to twist out of the way because I wasn't in tune with how fast his reflexes were. If I was guessing on how fast they were I'd say they were pretty fast considering his father did, of course, teach him how to fight and use every move an opponent makes against them, I knew Morzan wasn't one to want to be humiliated.

As I took the shove I also placed my feet in a position that if I was shoved into another direction I'd be able to regain my stance quickly. After I did this I threw a slash and a low cut at him although he blocked my low cut with tremendous accuracy and sidestepped to avoid my slash while delivering a low cut of his own, as I blocked it with a lateral parry.

It was an endless ballet of all of the moves we'd learned in battle and in our own teachings. It was until he finally used my momentum against me and delivered a stop hit, which knocked me to the ground.

"Good practice." Murtagh said as he offered his hand to me, and I took it.

"Not as good as it could have been." I whispered as I took a breather and rested on the ground.

'_You finally get beaten by an individual who isn't your father._' Zoltan commented to my loss.

'_I guess you can boast for him then._' I responded as I drunk from my canteen.

'_It seems he's not the boastful type so I must fill in with the boasting he is being polite enough not to display._' He joked.

'_Shouldn't you be resting or maybe hunting now?_' I asked trying to get him off of my case.

'_No need to I've already caught my dinner along with a nap to go with it._'

'_Well then find something to do other than ridicule me will you?_' I recommended.

'_Ridicule? Little one if I wanted to ridicule you I'd just state that he won with sheer excellence and you, my rider, did not._' He continued to humiliate me.

'_You always were one to rub losses in my face._' 

'_Not rubbing just reminding._' Zoltan laughed and with his last words he left me alone to rest.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Murtagh asked me as I sat up.

"My father and my mother." I replied, sweeping lose hairs from my face.

"Who is you father?" He asked but gave no hint of interrogation but we both knew otherwise.

"I'd rather not speak of it." I stated and challenged him to ask me yet another question.

"What of your mother?"

"My mother was a warrior to say the least." I said short and sweet.

"I take it then they taught you well."

"Yes they did teach with......thorough methods." I laughed a bit remembering a time when my father tried to teach me to ride Zoltan.

"So did my teacher and father." He told me with disgust coating his voice when he spoke the word 'father'.

"I can tell it's not my place to ask but, did you hate your father? You speak of his as if you do or maybe did." I commented more tan slightly wondering if he actually took a liking to his father.

"My father was very…..different." Murtagh scoffed.

"I see." I spoke and laid back down on the semi-soft grass. "How was he different, as you say?" I asked as I placed my left arm behind my head.

"He was callous, sadistic, and above all inhumane." He spoke with abhorrence just dripping from his words, and that told me then and there he wasn't anything like his father and that the human of him was present.

"I'm presuming you didn't like him much." I sighed, but not in a disrespectful manner or in boredom but more or less in a light understanding.

"Never did, never will."

'_Looks as if he Varden were wrong about him._' Zoltan commented as Murtagh and I ceased talking so we could both rest.

'_I see that. Do you think that he will be the man his father was?_' I asked closing my eyes.

'_Not quite sure little one, only time can tell._' Zoltan replied.

'_Let's hope not. It'd be a shame to have to slay such a fighter that could be a gain to the Varden, but I doubt that the Varden will ever trust him._'

'_Sleep now little one the days and nights to come will be long._'

'_Till the morrow then._' I said and fell into a light sleep.

Please review I need to know someone's enjoying it or if I'm doing something wrong, and if I am then I'd like some pointers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all of my readers but I wish you'd actually review with at least a happy face or a sad face.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 6 Eyes that do not deceive 

_*Four Months Later: Early November*_

"Honestly Thena." Murtagh spoke as he shot an arrow into the center of the trees trunk only inches from where mine had landed.

"Yes honestly and proudly." I laughed slightly as I drew a dagger and threw it at the trees trunk.

"Very nice." He said as he clapped.

"Oh, shut it."

'_Seems that you two should be warming up to each other very well._' Zoltan spoke as I walked over to sit down on my cloak and relax with Murtagh.

'_I see this as well. I never thought that my father's, enemy's son would be my friend or even befriend him._' I replied.

'_Isn't that true little one._' He laughed.

"We need to head over to find shelter before night fall. It will be to cool to stay out." Murtagh informed as I laid against a tree's trunk as he laid on his back.

"Where do you suppose we go?" I asked as I tied my knee length hair up with a strip of leather.

"Somewhere where our faces will not be easily recognized."

"That would be?"

"Kuasta is close enough we should go there." He suggested.

"I'm willing to show my face there. Are we heading now or later?" I asked as I closed my eyes and placed my arms behind my head.

"Now." He stated as I opened my eyes just in time to find him mounting his horse.

I climbed upon the horse after I'd quickly gathered my things as Murtagh watched me until I joined him on his horse. We stopped only a few times while he led the way to Kuasta.

"The sun should be going down in an hour or so, and we won't reach Kuasta until two." Murtagh breathed when we stopped to give Tornac a much needed rest.

"We could reach it in an hour if we take haste and go southwest if we are where we think we are." I told him as I gave Tornac an apple I'd picked on our short journey.

He nodded in silence as I stood beside Tornac and looked off through the trees and on instinct searched for any possible endangerment. We left only minutes later to continue on towards our destination as the day got shorter.

"Only a few more moments, Kuasta is just up ahead." He whispered as I started to fade only by a little.

"Were do you suppose someone would let us in?" I asked very skeptical that someone would let us stay in their home at this time.

"I don't know but would you like to scout or shall I."

"Both of us should make it fair." I suggested as he dismounted as did I without his help as he led the horse along with us.

"Yes, yes come in you and your wife I presume are welcome to stay here." An elderly woman told Murtagh as we walked through the threshold.

"Yes thank you." He answered as I thanked her as well as we let her think that we were together.

"My dear would you like to help with dinner?"

"Yes madam." I answered politely as I did a quick look around and saw no signs of any other person that lived in the old house.

"I just put some fresh stew over the fire. I hope you two are hungry." She said as she smiled halfheartedly.

I smiled as I tied my hair back up to keep it out of my face.

"Here dear you can serve your husband and here give this to your horse." She told me as I spooned the stew into a small wooden bowl and handed it to Murtagh and received a small thank you and went out to give Tornac the fruits she'd handed me.

"I'll accompany you." Murtagh spoke up as I made my way to the door.

"Were do you suppose we'll go after we leave here?" I asked as I fed Tornac.

"Keep moving that's what I'm best at." He replied as he stroked Tornac's coat.

"Do you really presume she thinks I'm your wife?" I asked leaning on Tornac just a bit.

"She's elderly I wouldn't be surprised if she thought so, neither would I someone only half or a third her age. What do you think it looks like when a man and a woman travel together?" He chuckled lightly but in an unknown almost gloomy manner.

"I assume it looks that way." I smiled as I patted Tornac and headed back indoors.

We all ate at the woman's small kitchen table and made as little talk as possible before we went to the room she'd lain out for us.

"I'll take the floor." I sighed as I stretched out on the thin sheet I'd lain down.

"You can have the pillow I'll be fine without." He said as he tossed me it.

Certain things I noticed about Murtagh, in my months for traveling with him, is that he was chivalrous at times but when I didn't want him to be a chivalrous knight with every little thing he let me be my own person. I could slightly tell that he believed a woman's place wasn't in the house but where she wanted, or in other words he didn't treat me like I was a fragile glass ball.

I stayed awake although the candles were blown out and the night had descended upon Alagaësia. I stayed conscious out of habit, to listen to my environment, much like I knew Murtagh was doing but I didn't try to give way that I was wide awake.

_*Dream*_

"Sending my son to finish what I started." Laughed a deep, malicious voice.

Surrounded in the house I'd grown up in for the first ten years of my life. My mother's things next to the fire place where the same as well as my father's swords and both of their quivers plus the bows were left untouched.

"You will die." It laughed again. "Face me child!" It bellowed.

I felt a mixture of rage, fear, and pain flowing through my body as I made my way to the front door and pushed it open.

A man with raven black hair and warriors build faced back towards me, I could not help but draw my sword. Small voices filled my head as I took the in the scene before me. Nothing but the woods surrounded my aged house as I saw the wind blow the leaves of the trees and my hair as well as the man's. I saw that he held a sword, Morzan's sword, Zar'roc.

"Did you really think I had no suspicion of who I was traveling with?" The man spoke as he swiveled around and raised his sword as he plunged it downward to strike me but I pulled my sword up just in time to block his attack, when I saw his face.

His eyes reflected what I would have expected to see in his fathers, his eyes they were his eyes, Murtagh's eyes, and his face.

"Do you really think I'm not my father?" He asked as he disarmed me in my state of shock, and went for a kill blow.

_*End of Dream*_

The last thing I expected to wake in was the cold, clammy, sweat that laid on my brow as well as most other places of my body. When I did bolt up from the floor Murtagh was awake within seconds because of my ragged breathing.

"Bad dream I suppose." He spoke as he got off of the bed and kneeled down beside my sat up frame.

I looked into his eyes, just searching for any sign of the malice, hate and blood lust. I saw nothing. That was just it, nothing. A nothing that I hoped wouldn't turn into a cold-blooded cesspool.

"I'm hoping it was just a dream." He said as he got a semi-worried look on his face.

"Yes it was just a dream, sorry I woke you." I apologized as I wiped the sheen sweat off of my face.

A grunt was what I received in return as he stood to take his place back to bed, and I pondered every aspect of my dream.

_*Morning*_

"Leaving so soon?" The elderly woman asked as I left to tend to Tornac.

"Oh, no madam just tending to the horse." I smiled as I continued on my way.

When I'd awoke this morning Murtagh was nowhere to be found like he was most times, I learned this after the first weeks of getting wedged with traveling with him.

I found him tending to the horse when I finally reached the side of the house.

"Finally awake I see." He joked lightly.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked stroking Tornac's coat.

"A few hours at the most."

"Do you believe we should leave today?"

"We should stay only a day or two more. Kuasta is safe for the most part." He said strapping a pouch to his waist and leaving Tornac and me behind as he walked off.

"And where do you plan on going?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"Most likely the market. I doubt the lady would let me pay her with money for our nights stay." He huffed as he went on his way.

"I guess I shall keep her company then." I said to myself as I saw him walk off.

_*Afternoon*_

"Where is your husband? He'll be late for lunch." The elderly woman said as she divided up a bit of bread and cheese.

"He should be back soon." I reassured her as I cut up some vegetables she'd asked me to.

"How long have you been married my dear?" She asked as she sat down in an old chair.

"Not long." I answered back just playing along and using marriage as a cover.

"He seems like a nice gentleman dear." She smiled as she rested.

Murtagh entered the house moments later and pulled me aside as the lady prepared the rest of the little food she had.

"The Ra'zac have found a dragon rider hiding in Carvahall. They haven't captured him yet, I have hopes of catching up to them and finding the rider sooner rather than later." He got out before he boarded Tornac. "We should leave now. Get your things." He told me as he took the horse to the front of the small house.

"I'm sorry but me and my husband must leave this instant, is seems our journey is not over quite yet." I breathed as I quickly told the woman.

"Wait." She said as I was but two steps from the door. "Take this it may help you in your time of need." She told me as she handed me a small oval shaped bottle with a cork and a honey tinted liquid in it. "It's a quick remedy for wounds. I feel you may need it." She told me quickly and then I was on my way.

Please, please review. Come on just a minute of your time please.

Thank you so much to 'just another reader' since you don't have a fanfiction I had to say thanks because you actually reviewed, thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

Again please review my lovely readers:P

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 7 Varden's commands

_*Two weeks into tracking Ra'zac*_

'_The Varden need you here._' Zoltan told me as I rode with Murtagh on the back of Tornac.

'_What do you me to do? Abandon him?_' I asked as we rode on.

'_I'm sorry little one but the Varden is calling you. They've sent me back to fly you there._' He told me.

'_I can't just leave Zoltan he wouldn't forgive me for such an act._' I said now in conflict with myself.

'_I cannot do make such decisions for you, you choose to either leave or stay I'll stay by you which ever you choose._' He breathed.

I sighed quietly and laid my head lightly on Murtagh's back and slightly tightened my arms around his waist.

"Problem?" Murtagh asked when I didn't pick it up after a few moments, like I usually did to rest my eyes or my neck.

"None you should fret about." I told him as I kept my head down.

"We should rest for only moments then we'll keep at tracking them." Murtagh sighed as he dismounted off his horse and joined me in sitting on the grass. "I'd also like to know what was bothering you."

"I already told you it was nothing, stop prying." I smiled at the last two words and swung my braid over my shoulder to occupy myself.

"You say prying I say being curious." He replied and smiled a small smile, I found that he'd been doing that often now.

"Then stop being curious."

"I can't it's in my nature."

I untied the leather strip from my hair and unbraided my knee length hair and ruffled it a bit just to occupy myself yet again. It had a curl to it when I did unbraid it but I knew it wouldn't last long if it was left unbraided, it'd eventually go to a very soft wave and when wet it would go in to a tame but wild spread of weird curls. After a few moments of staring at my hair and playing with it like my mother did when I was six I re-braided all of it but few strands of brown hair always managed slipped and framed my face.

"Bread?" He asked before we got on to Tornac once again.

"Thank you." I said as I took the small piece from his hand before he climbed mounted Tornac, and I followed only seconds after.

While Murtagh was looking for signs of the Ra'zac I on the other hand was having a very complicated conversation with Zoltan.

'_Would you have me tell them your tracking the Ra'zac in hopes of finding the Dragon Rider or that you're traveling with a known felon and also tracking the Dragon Rider?_' Zoltan asked.

'_Tell them what you may I give no care, he might be a felon to the Empire but to the Varden he can be an asset._' I retorted.

'_Do you believe the Twins will be pleased to hear this let alone Ajihad._'

'_When have I ever cared what the Twins see of me?_' I retorted.

'_When have you never cared of what Ajihad thought was best?_' Zoltan countered.

'_One more day Zoltan then I will leave him, although I wouldn't be able to control what happens when he does find the Dragon Rider. What shall I tell him_?' I asked in distress now, I knew I couldn't separate from someone even if I'd known them for a little length of time, I couldn't just abandon him.

'_Tell him that you have duties to attend to but you will meet again if fate intends it, tell him you will meet again little one all will be well._' Zoltan comforted me. '_By the morrow I expect you to be on my back and traveling to the Varden. If you do set camp up tonight it won't be long for you to travel to Melian but Murtagh will not stop there I presume he will travel all the way up until he finds the rider. You need to travel to Melian after you leave him and pick up some supplies for the Varden, they don't have much but they will most likely have what they need. Again I'm sorry little one but if you're destined to see Murtagh Morzansson again then let it be._' Zoltan told me and let me ride with Murtagh until sundown where I'd have to leave him.

_*Sundown: Camp*_

Murtagh made the fire and I sat next to him just watching.

"Well you look troubled." He said to me.

"Exceptionally troubled actually." I spoke as I stared into the flames.

"How so?" He asked as he sat next to me to soak in warmth.

"What if I had to leave you from this travel and go somewhere were my duties had to be done?" I told him as I switched my gaze from the fire to his face.

"Where would you have to be going, Thena?" He questioned.

"To tend to my duties." I said as I stared at his hardened face.

"What duties would you be tending to exactly?"

"Mine."

"I see." He uttered as he faced me with his mouth set in to a straight line.

"I promise you I will see you again."

"You need not promise anything, I'm rather used to traveling alone." He laughed harshly.

"I wish you didn't have to." I whispered as I stood and turned away to Tornac where most of my things laid.

"You're going this instant?" He asked.

'_Leave when it is morning it should be less heart wrenching for the both of you._' Zoltan informed me.

"No but I should gather my things for my trip." I told him as I unattached my things from Tornac's saddle.

"Very well then."

We sat around the fire, me next to him, not uttering even a sound to acknowledge each other until we both found it time to at least catch a few hours of sleep.

"I'll be cool tonight." He finally spoke.

"I know." I replied looking at him now as he was me.

"Would you like to freeze and catch your death?" He asked with grim sarcasm, as he held open his cloak so that we'd share body heat like a wilderness savvy person would do.

"Thank you." I said to him as we covered ourselves with our cloaks and used them as makeshift blankets and curled next to each other while being propped up against the trunk of a tree.

We squeezed together and he placed his arm around my waist with no hesitation, unlike Eilian would have. We eventually fell asleep warming each other and spending that night dreading the morning ahead, or at least I did.

_*Morning*_

"I'll be on my way then." I said as I packed up the last of my things except the bottle the elderly lady gave me back in Kuasta. "Hear take this, the woman in Kuasta gave it to me, she said it helps heal wounds." I told him as I took his hand and placed it in his palm and enclosed it over the bottle and took almost too long to pull back as I turned around to go on my way.

I heard Murtagh mount Tornac and ride of before I even got so much as a few yards away. I sighed as I walked on to the not to faraway Teirm, about five to eight miles away.

'_I'll wait for you on the outskirts of Teirm to save you the travel to Melian._'

'_Thank you I shall be there in a short amount of time may be half an hour or more, sorry for the wait._' I apologized as I quickened my pace as I walked.

'_No rush at all._'

'_I can't wait to fly again. It has been too long, too long, Zoltan._' I told him dragging out the second 'too'.

'_I know what you mean little one._' He laughed.

'_How is flying this morning?_' I asked looking at the dawning sun.

'_Very smooth, very stunning as always._' He replied referring to the rising dawn.

'_I wish I was flying now._' I said and sighed as I kept walking through the grass now.

'_You wish you were riding that horse now._' Zoltan meddled as he found what I was thinking.

'_Either way I was I was moving faster than this._' I huffed inwardly.

'_Ajihad is waiting your arrival although I don't know how the other Dragon Rider will be able to find the Varden. If only one would stop listening to the Twins all would be well._' Zoltan growled fiercely.

'_If only they would rid us of their presence all would be well._' I added.

'_Ajihad plans to teach you more in combat and magic if it is possible to do so. He also wishes to strengthen your powers to a higher extent to protect against Galbatorix and the rest of the Empire. He also feels that the Ra'zac will most likely take the other rider before we even get a chance to see him. I hope he is wrong little one, we need as many allies as possible I fear the Empire is to sturdy to bring to an end with only two Dragon Riders and one that is already retired for the most part._' He explained his point of view for the situation.

'_Teach me combat? I have enough knowledge on it I just need to practice in the open when I get back to the Varden. Besides Murtagh has been kind enough to practice with me every now and again to re-sharpen up my skills. I also hope Ajihad has more faith in the new Dragon Rider, he could be a notable asset to the Varden._' I sighed inwardly once again as I walked further to my destination.

'_I'm guessing that Ajihad will make haste that you'll get trained harder than your last visit my only hope is that you're ready my rider._' He chuckled.

'_I will be as long as the Twins don't find it necessary to try to pry._' I told him.

'_I doubt that secretly prying is one of their best attributes._' He said.

'_Zoltan, do you really think I will meet him again? After all Alagaësia is rather enormous._' I thought.

'_Alagaësia has a way of bringing people back together after many days and nights of travel from miles away._' He replied with that of his wisdom that has graced me most of my life.

'_Do you hope that it does happen?_' I asked as I started to cover the third mile or so.

'_I only hope for the best for you, little one._'

'_Thank you, and I the same for you._' I said as I smiled. '_It seems I will be approaching Teirm sooner rather than later._' I noted as I changed the subject.

I'd love some reviews please I need to know if anybody has any pointers or opinions on my story good, bad, and constructive criticism are welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to **deepdarkling21**, , **just another reader**, **camelotprincess1**, and **N22** for reviewing my story and keeping me writing for the time being. PS Murtagh's POV starts just before Thena leaves and gives him the potion from the elderly woman in chapter 6. Thanks for taking your time to read and enjoy, reviews, questions, and suggestions welcome

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 8 Start to the Varden

'_Great to be flying again._' I said as Zoltan took to the sky as I smiled and loved the feeling of the wind flowing pass me.

'_Hold on!_' Zoltan laughed wholeheartedly as he did aerial maneuvers.

It was in fact nice to feel lighthearted in this time of warring to let go for only a moment or two and remember the time when there was less fighting and more living.

I breathed in the morning air and spread my arms when Zoltan finally straighten to fly straight. I wiggled my fingers to feel the air around me kiss them as well as any other exposed part of my body. I tilted my head back and let the wind toss my braid every which way it wanted as I smiled as Zoltan flew on the course we'd set to go back to the Varden.

'_We should be making it to Melian within three or four days at the least and the Varden in a month or so._' Zoltan informed me as I would not only be traveling on him alone but was planning on buying a horse in Melian to relinquish a lot of the tiring burden of caring me from his shoulders.

'_It's good to fell free for a while._' I said as I stood to my feet on the saddle to practice a bit of balance as he flew straight.

'_As long as you're spirit is never broken, little one, you are always free._' Zoltan said to me.

'_We should try to travel without stopping if we are to make it to Melian in four days but I'm guessing it'll take a least a week or maybe more if we do stop for even a nights rest._' I informed him as I sat back on the saddle and flattened on my stomach as much as possible to reduce wind resistance so we could fly faster.

'_You need your sleep we should at least try one or two nights rest instead of none._' He noted.

'_Unnecessary resting won't help against the Empire._' I retorted.

'_And neither will a tired Dragon Rider._' He answered back with.

'_I'll rest my eyes then, just for a moment or two but alert me once we reach half way to Woadark Lake._'

'_I will my rider but for now you should rest for the day we have head._' He instructed as I closed my eyes but kept my hearing alert for anything and everything.

_*Woadark Lake*_

"We should continue towards Melian after you've had rest." I said aloud as I followed Zoltan over to some cover under some trees far enough from the lake so that we saw anything that came to drink from it.

I put my cloak on to cover my face with its hood and rested again against Zoltan's hard scales. As I rested I thought about multiple things as they ran freely throughout my thoughts, but the one thing that kept crossing my mind was Murtagh's reaction to me leaving. I didn't know how it truly felt to be secluded from other people because I always had Zoltan to confide in whether I could see him or not, and I didn't know how it felt to have a merciless killer for a father. To add to what I had no experience of, I also did not have anyone to have as a companion because, again, I always had Zoltan to talk to. I wondered how he felt being judged as one of the Foresworn's son, I obviously knew it wasn't a happy feeling or a proud one from the way he spoke of his father in such disgust.

'_It seems that you've found a great liking for the boy._' Zoltan interrupted.

'_What person would I be if I didn't then?_' I asked as I grasped my mother's necklace that she'd given me, and gazed at it and held it close.

'_A foolish one at that. I found him most amusing when you two sparred, the look on your face was one to laugh at the times he beat you as were the looks on his when you beat him._' Zoltan laughed.

'_Poking around in my thoughts again have you?_' I asked as I got my quiver and bow out for target practice.

'_It's not called poking if you insist on thinking about him every second of every day when I can't concentrate._' He retorted.

'_I do not think of him every second of every day I merely conversed with him most of our travel and pondered on the conversation._'

'_Pondering on the conversation, I see._' Zoltan commented sarcastically.

'_Rest and stop ridiculing me._' I told him as I loaded an arrow onto my bow and aimed at a random tree's trunk and let go to let it soar to its target.

I passed the time with climbing the trees around us to find any fruit they may have carried, also I practiced sword fighting, and practiced my archery until Zoltan finally found it time to keep heading to Melian.

We walked some way through the Spine until we found a clearing out of it hours later around noon I presumed, and Zoltan and I took to the sky. We only got so far until we had to stop for the night with three or more days until we reached Melian for supplies. We set camp close to a bushel of trees no bigger than the town of Melian its self.

'_I should try to catch a deer at the least for supper._' Zoltan stated as I warmed next to the fire.

'_Try not to get seen by anybody while you hunt._' I noted as I pulled out some dried meat from my rucksack for my supper.

'_I will not. I will be back with in an hour or maybe less but no more than an hour I promise._' He told me as he fled into the mass of trees and most likely flying back to the trees closer to the Spine to catch a more appetizing meal than the rabbits he'd find in these trees.

I relaxed as I waited for his return and held close to my mother's necklace now for comfort and a bit of guidance for the journey that laid ahead for me.

"_Shur'tugal, __atra ono waíse sköliro frá haina. _(Dragon Rider, may you be shielded from harm)" I prayed as I held to my mother's necklace and hoped my prayer did some good to protect the new Dragon Rider.

***Murtagh POV* **

I was up as usual before Thena and saw her sleeping quite soundly as I peered down upon her slumbering figure. I decided upon not moving out of concern that I might wake her from her light sleep. I thought about tracking the Ra'zac for some time and what I'd do once I found the Dragon Rider. Somewhere during my musings, Thena began to stir from her slumber and found her dark green eyes looking up at me, her face marked by a small scar along the jaw line. She stayed like that for only a moment to register that she'd awakened. She shifted to get unwrapped from my arms, and I willingly removed my arms from her frame. Her packing was finished in moments, and she turned prepared to travel to some secret destination unknown to me. Part of me wanted to change her mind, but I knew better than to hope.

"I'll be on my way then." She finally spoke as I stood and walked over to Tornac's side ready to leave as soon as she gathered the last of her things from the saddle bags, but she kept something in her hand as she turned toward me and took hold of my hand. "Hear take this, the woman in Kuasta gave it to me, she said it helps heal wounds." She told me as she kept her hands on mine almost not wanting to let go, then turned away to leave on her way.

_Was she anxious to leave? Or hesitant? Did she have something that she had to run from? _

Useless unspoken thoughts echoed in my mind as I opened my hand to find a tiny glass bottle filled to the cork with an amber colored potion of some sort. Very shortly after she'd turned her back towards me and even though I could still see her back I mounted Tornac and road off to continue tracking the Ra'zac. Our paths were chosen, although she said we'd meet again, I highly doubted it would be true. I felt a splinter of remorse as I continued to ride farther and farther away.

The benefits of traveling alone started to show once again as did the misfortunes. Once again silence was the surrounding ally, that and the constant beat of Tornac's hoofs as we rode through the Spine to Carvahall.

By the time the sun had set and the moon had risen I had led Tornac almost half way to Therinsford on our almost nonstop journey. I started a fire and fed Tornac and myself, then proceeded to practice both my archery and sword play. Although many other thoughts plagued my mind of why Thena had to leave and why she chose to go alone I had to push them to the farthest part of my mind, to concentrate on the other things at hand.

_*Morning*_

"We should reach Therinsford by the day after tomorrow afternoon if we keep this up." I said to no one in particular as I patted Tornac as we stopped to rest for only a minute for a drink and a small snack.

I gave Tornac only a few more minutes to rest until I mounted him again to keep riding onward, we would be stopping for a longer much needed rest for Tornac I knew he'd surely collapse without any rest.

Shorter chapter than the last I know sorry, but I hope you enjoy and review. Shout out to  who helped me a lot with fixing up the chapter in Murtagh's POV thanks a lot .


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit but I just started reading Eragon a few weeks ago and I just thought it would be best to read up first to get more information than the movie and the websites give. The story starts off with Thena's POV. It might be a 'filler' chapter as people call it but I presume it'd be too much of a rush to dive straight into the part of the story that would interest most people.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Zoltan and I had underestimated the time it would take us to reach Melian by weeks almost a month. When we'd reached the wide open plains that spread almost all the way from Dras-Leona to Gil'ead the weather became awful, even more so than it was the first five times we'd traveled across them. The two weeks were filled with practicing until my muscles urged me to stop carrying the light weight of my hand-and-a-half sword but I knew as soon as I returned to the Varden I would have to start practicing with Eirian, my Rider's sword. I didn't travel with it often, because I did not often travel with things that reminded me that I was bound to fight for as long as the Empire prevailed.

As another raging wave of air roared up and flew passed, Zoltan and I searched for grounds to rest upon. We both were used to camping in the open since it was required every time we wanted to travel. It seemed almost inevitable to steer clear of them if you were passing from place to place unless traveling farther up North where many a town was close enough to walk to in a day.

'_You should rest so we can travel farther._' Zoltan informed me as he tucked his wings in further and settled down and curled up then shut his eyes dark jade-green eyes.

'_Rest doesn't welcome me as it used to._' I commented as I laid next to him, propped up by his side and protected by a large, spike armed, jade-green tail.

'_How so Thena?_' He asked.

'_That should be a discussion for another time, now you should rest._' I responded as I patted his tail.

'_Yes, indeed._' Zoltan chuckled.

I let myself drift into a light slumber but tried not to dream, unfortunately even a Rider can't stop such dreams from reaching the mind.

At first all I saw was a black abyss leading into darkness. It wasn't soon before I was facing the other side of the abyss in a barren wasteland, gray and lifeless. My subconscious being curious leaned over the edge and peered down and saw a few meters down until darkness consumed the remaining space I couldn't see. I noticed I wasn't wearing the tunic or tunic with a jerkin paired with a pair of black pants. Instead I was dressed in a loose gown that hung loosely from my shoulders that swept the gray dirt on the ground with its beige material when I made the slightest movement.

A child's laugh filled the air and made me turn to search for its owner but none made an appearance but a man in a long sleeved tunic and pants was at the edge of the abyss when I turned back from my search. An air of familiarity surrounded him to the extent to where I had to find out who it was and why he was here. As I wondered a voice fill the space between us which I could only assume was his.

"Do you think I could make it?" Came the oddly innocent question. "I wonder if I'd last long enough." He breathed as he swung on the flat of his foot on the edge.

I moved slowly towards him as time passed by and nothing happened as he swung on the flat of his foot and teeter tottered on the edge.

An unexpected flash of a scene overflowed my mind. As if I was viewing myself from someone else's body, I saw my body fall over the edge of a cliff. Shining mail armor glinted in the sun but I saw no helm a top my head or mail or even a cap as my hair hung free and flared in the wind as I saw myself catch hold of a protruding ledge with a gloved hand. My legs hung free as did my hair as I saw myself struggle to hold to the ledge.

*_Morning_*

I retrieved a small pot from Zoltan's bags along with a lump of salt and a hunk of meat that I boiled which would be good for breakfast as well as dinner. I pondered the dream I'd had the night before along with the rude interruption of my sub-conscious's curiosity. I knew not to brush even the simplest things off of my shoulders but I couldn't help but to do so this time as I ate as Zoltan flew off to catch a buck he'd been sniffing out.

*_One week later – Mid December: Location Just out of Dras-Leona_*

Its horrendous atrocity for a religion still set my stomach into a knot and my senses into over drive. Only now I walked into the city alone and unaccompanied by a human being or horse surrounded by the very people my father had fought so hard to keep me from.

I found an inn near the middle of the city to wear I'd be staying for a week or a week and a half at the most to recover any information about the supposed Dragon Rider. I was cautious as I pried for information among the locals and more over the travelers. News traveled fast and that the new Rider was spotted by Urgals but the location was unknown at the time to me.

I caught a glimpse of someone I'd known when I was young. A friend of my father's the second day in Dras-Leona. A flash of silver hair and a beard but I protested to investigate and find my hope crash or my cover blown.

I was soon out of that wretched place within five days now more and no less. Time away from Zoltan was always less than painful but more than uncomfortable when we did have to be apart for large quantities of time. We both got re-accustomed to the torturous schedule as needed of us, with time.

'_Before you know it the next full moon will be nesting in the sky at this pace! Why do you insist on going at such a humanly pace when we could have been with the Varden without the extra week to spare?_' Zoltan complained as I rode a horse I bought in Dras-Leona.

'_Is it so bad to feel like a normal being?_' I asked wittily.

'_But you're not a normal being may I remind you._' He snorted as I watched the speck fly across the sky, as it took on the resemblance of a small bird.

'_I need not to be reminded._' I replied as I led my horse onward away from any trading routes as I took a small peek at a map of Alagaësia to check my own notes of the trading routes.

I made sure we were always off of all roads unless it was necessary to be on one, because it was honestly easy to be attacked on a road than off of one.

*_One Week later – Last day of December: Location Melian_*

"Are you going to stay milady?" Nanette asked as she packed up some medicines, spices, dried meat with bread and cheese, and various potions into a small rucksack.

"A day but that's all the Varden can afford until I return with supplies." I informed her as I followed her to a spare room she held in her house.

Nanette was in her early thirties and cared for me like I was her own flesh and blood. She had a kind face with round hazel eyes and a smile that would melt any frown.

"You can sleep in here and I will bring you some fresh clothes because these seem to have worn quite well." She scolded me as she made me take my clothes off so that I was left in one of her dresses that she let me borrow for the day.

It was black and rather plain with a crisscrossed thin rope under the bust that wrapped down to the middle of my abdomen and had long black sleeves that were designed to hang loosely from a woman's arms. I rather despised wearing dresses by the time I had reached my twelfth year and found myself acting more like a boy and unlike a regular woman of my age that would have been bearing children by now and tending to the house. To me wearing a dress just proved to men that you couldn't do the same things they could and the thought enraged me although I endured wearing them when with the Varden and when I was wearing borrowed clothing.

Before I was going to go into town I went to Nanette's small wash room where a small three by three wooden bucket sat with water in it sat. I dropped my dress and hung it on a hook and took off my leather guard from my upper body then unstrapped my dagger holder on my thigh and stripped myself of my small beige wrap around shorts. I cleansed myself for any impurity and washed my unbraided hair in the water then squeezed it free of as much water as I could. Afterwards I placed all of my clothing back on and kept my damp hair over my left shoulder until I got inside to comb it.

"You look so much like your mother." I heard from the door.

"I was hoping I did." I laughed as I turn to face Nanette as she swept across the floor to the bed I sat on as I combed through my tangled hair.

"But your smile reminds me of your father, always of your father." She whispered as I relaxed as she braided my hair as she sat down behind me. "Carrying more for your father every time I see you. You're going to be a strong Rider and rid us all of Galbatorix and the wretched creatures that dare to destroy or beautiful home." She sighed in remembrance of when times were simpler.

I went to sleep hours later after talking of how I hated to leave Nanette to Zoltan as he reminded me I had a duty and I retorted with the fact that I wasn't bonded to the Varden but to the people of Alagaësia.

Like it? Hate it? Review it!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey to all my readers out there. The song in this chapter is _May it be_ by Celtic Woman it's a great song and I think it really fits into the story as a lullaby. The words you do not understand are not in the Ancient Language but there is a translation in quotes to the language they are in, happy reading.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 10 The Varden

The nights and days it took to get to the Varden were nothing compared to the training I would be pot to once there again. Days passed as I flew upon Zoltan and rested every now and again as the time flew and the days grew immensely short when we both would fly together.

I reached the Varden in the time span of six days and was greeted by Ajihad and both Zoltan and I were seen to our resting quarters after I had given Ajihad the rucksack with things for the sick and other wised harmed.

*_Next Day – Second week of January_*

Sweat beaded on my forehead and Eirian was weighing down my arms, as one of the many members of the Varden I practiced with swung at me yet again and I blocked as well as I could.

'_Breathe, listen, guard, and most importantly breathe._' The famous words of my father's rung through my head as I kept my eyes on my opponents sword, hands, and hips to keep track of the next move that would be made as I also regulated my breathing, kept my guard up, and listened to my opponents breathing. I listened for the hitch of my opponent's breath which would signal an attack or defensive move.

We fought for half an hour more until I disarmed my challenger and moved quickly to the side to sweep the person off of their feet by kicking out my leg and catching the back of their unbent knees and therefore making them plant their back to the ground. I pointed Eirian to my rival's throat.

"Dead. Learn to keep an eye on my sword, hands and hips. They will determine my next move. Breathing is good keep it up. Keep your knees bent for the most part but keep them straight and agile for your next move." I criticized as I faced my small class of twenty as I taught them.

"Milady Ajihad wishes a word with you." One of the guards told me before I continued.

"Thank you." I told him and dismissed my students.

I walked attended by two guards down a long and exceptionally wide corridor as they led me to Ajihad's study. I dismissed the guards with a polite farewell and knocked on the door when a deep voice commanded me to enter.

"Ah, Thena I see you've come from teaching." Ajihad greeted me with a warm smile.

"Yes, but you wanted a word with me or are battle tactics needed again?" I asked as I took a seat in one of the chairs at the front of his desk and him in his.

"No just a word, no battle tactics." He paused. "What have you acquired on your trip?" He asked.

"Knowledge of a new Dragon Rider arises within the Empire as well as the sightings of an old friend of ours. Brom Holcombsson. Along with this Murtagh Morzansson has gone on the hunt to find the Rider but before I could follow you called for my services so that the Varden could be restocked with medicine and supplies. If you hadn't called me so soon we both might have tracked down the Dragon Rider, but the Rider could just be nothing more than a rumor peppering the Empire spread by anyone." I told him.

"So you did travel with Morzan's son. Would he be a threat to us in time?" Ajihad asked with much concern.

"No it seems he does not wish to harm but to live, like many of the people residing with the Varden wish to do."

"But a warrior none the less that should have never been born into that family. Morzan could have corrupted him as well as Galbatorix. The only way to find this is if his mind was penetrated by one of the Twins but alas I still hold to my first assumption, he is not to be trusted, not yet at least." Ajihad informed me.

We conversed for minutes more until I left to my bedchamber to wash up and change my clothes from the tunic and pants I was wearing to a presentable and ladylike dress.

'_Are we to visit Solaine and Oriana?_' Zoltan asked.

'_As soon as I get dressed._' I informed him as I opened a heavy wooden door.

I found a black dress in the wooden chest I used to keep my clothes in. Long sleeves that were roomy and the ends had a slit a little above the wrist along with extra fabric that stopped at a point on the down side of the sleeves. It covered my shoulders but the neck line stopped inches from my breasts, the neck line was another piece of fabric attached to the dress which was silk like the fabric that filled the space in-between the slit that flared out from the middle of my abdomen. The edge of the dyed cotton along the slit all the way up to my shoulders and the hem of the dress was decorated with intricate designs sewn with threads of dark green dyed silk.

I set the dress on my bed while I stripped and washed the set and dirt off of myself with the water in a small concrete column that flared out at the top into a bowl like shape, the center was scooped out into half a circle filled with fresh water. I splashed a little extra onto my face and dried my body with the towel and headed back to my bed wear I'd set the dress and my equipment when I had stripped.

I then tossed the dress on with my leather guard on along with a thin cotton pants underneath and strapped Eirian to my side and my dagger under the dress on to my thigh.

I exited the cover of the mountain to where some of the Varden resided, in tents in the sun but still guarded by the mountain's cover.

Zoltan had arrived before me and his scales shown in the brilliant sun light. The gleamed with brilliance only in dreams as I approached him and gave him a loving smile as he bent his neck so that his head was almost level with mine as I hugged his snout.

I heard a high pitched squeal before my legs were in a vise like grip. When I looked down a blonde head for hair decorated with a few braids that graced my sight.

"Lady Thena." I heard as a woman with ebony skin approached me with a warm and shining smile.

"Solaine." I breathed as she scooped Oriana into her arms.

"It's great to see you again milady."

"And it is always a pleasure to be graced with your presence." I returned her friendly words. "And you, you've gotten so big." I laughed as Oriana peeked at me from under her golden locks.

"It's been to long you should come inside for tea and maybe something to eat." Solaine suggested.

"I would be delighted." I smiled as Solaine let Oriana down.

'_Will you be fine outside? I hate to leave you, you know that._' I told Zoltan.

'_It's never a problem, go see them. Oriana seems to have grown quite a lot._' Zoltan said with a hefty laugh at the end.

'_I won't take long this time. I will be out in an hour or so._' I assured him.

'_On the contrary stay as long as you wish I will be fine._'

I nodded and headed inside the tent.

"Look! Look! I made this for you!" I heard a high pitched voice squealed as Oriana rushed up to me with a bracelet made of braided string with an iron charm in the shape of a rugged wing attached by an iron circle that looped around the middle of the bracelet.

"It's beautiful. I will wear it all the days of my life." I promised as Solaine saw Oriana struggle to tie the bracelet for me so tied it and I thanked her. "What has gone on in my absence?" I asked Solaine when Oriana had left us to play with her small wooden figurines.

"The Varden have been concealed with much effort but supplies have been running low ever since someone has been attacking countless carriers. Ajihad fears that the Empire has found that the caravans have been attacked because we have traders in our midst that have alerted the Empire to what traders to attack. I fear this as well. What will become of us? The food level is as low as it is and we can't depend on the dwarfs for all time." Solaine informed me.

"A meeting will be called soon maybe tomorrow for us to discuss this dilemma but until then me and Zoltan would be of great service to hunt for food and maybe harvest what wild fruit we could find. I suggest we do so because as you stated, we can't depended on the dwarfs for all time." I agreed.

Solaine and I discussed a while more until I found it time to say farewell for the time being and take me leave with Zoltan.

'_Look at the sky, it's so beautiful._' Zoltan paused.'_You know your mother and father would be proud of you, leading the people like this._' He said as we sat upon a ledge.

'_I hope this would have pleased them._'

'_You surpassed what they would have expected of you and even packed on some extra._'

'_I wonder how I'm to deal with the food shortage. We can't hunt for days on end until the wildlife around us has been consumed and the trees around us bare to the branches. The Varden need more supplies I have no way of getting to them now that the closest trading routes are many, many miles away. What am I to do?_' I asked.

'_The very best you can although much more is expected from the people. You need to be strong Thena the time will come when you know what to do and where to move all of the people to a safe environment where the Empire's influence is feeble. Do not worry little one I will always be here to guide you but first you must stop doubting your authority and be your own guide not just the people's._' His wise words washed over me as I took deep breaths to clear my head and I looked at the sky.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you _

_May it be as darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, how far you are from home_

_Morni ut li_ (Darkness has come)

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Morni alanti_ (Darkness has fallen)

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Morni ut li _(Darkness has come)

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Morni alanti_ (Darkness has fallen)

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_

I whispered the song I'd remembered my mother singing to me when I was small and a baby in her arms. I remembered the sweet sound of her voice and the comfort it brought me when I was scared or tired from a long day, and I remembered how my father used to love to hear it at night when she used to sing to me and he would stand in the door way or sit next to her and listen and look at her with love filling his eyes. I remembered and held tight to the necklace around my neck, I remembered their faces and smiles and laughs as I let time slip past me and let my old life consume me……..for the time being.

Review please


	11. Chapter 11

Hey to all of my lovely readers. The plant Thena used to help Litha was a specific Echinacea plant extract and juice that serves as an antibiotic.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 11 Predicaments and Classes 

*_Two days later_*

"We can't depend on the dwarf's resources for much longer we have to move." I stated as I sat at a long table.

"It is true although we have nowhere else to go." Ajihad retorted but I knew he meant no disrespect.

"I have no suggestion but I do have another idea." I said to the members at the table. "If Zoltan and I could hunt and gather for the people then we might be able to hold out a bit longer but hunting outside the mountains is dangerous as well as hunting inside the mountain range. We can't very well hunt every living creature and or pick every tree clean, there are others who depend on that food and leaving a part of Alagaësia almost as barren as the Hadarac is something I rather not do." I explained.

"If we do not stay here," One Twin stated. "then what protection will we have?" The other finished.

"I believe the people can protect themselves and if it comes to it I am willing to give me life to protect the Varden as much as any who support us." I stated as I glared at the two.

"A heartfelt speech milady but," One Twin started off as usual. "if you have nowhere for us to go," The other went on. "what do you presume we do while you find a place?"

"I presume we stay put but if we find food and other resources low we have to move, I would rather not have the dwarfs burdened with our stay." I told everyone.

"Then it is settled, Thena will gather and hunt as much as she can in spare time and while she does so I will try to find a place other than Farthen Dûr to stay." Ajihad declared to the people of our rather small meeting.

I began to breathe a bit easier now and got ready to hunt as I exited the meeting hall. I made my way to my room with Zoltan, who'd been tracking all on his own while I'd been tending to other situations.

'_Shall we little one?_' He asked.

'_Yes I suppose we shall._' I replied and took Zoltan to hunt for a while after I'd gathered food for three to six days and packed my weapons.

*_Six days later – Third week of January*_

'_I am going to have to land soon with this weight._' Zoltan informed me.

'_We are almost there but land if you must._' I answered.

'_I will land over in that clump of trees over to the right._' He said and sent me his view of where he was going to land.

We'd caught three bucks, four rabbits, and gathered many wild berries, wild apples, and other edible fruits about six baskets worth. I knew it wasn't much but it'd have to do for the time being and I couldn't hunt much longer because I was running low on food of my own and didn't want to take from what Zoltan and I had worked hard to get. I decided to go again maybe a week or two from when I returned to the Varden and bring more than just Zoltan to carry the fruits of our hunt.

'_I will be fine carrying the fruits of our hunt._' He retorted at my thought.

'_Straining yourself will not help the cause._' I informed him smartly.

'_I know my limits well little one._' He replied with slick words.

We made it back to Farthen Dûr by night fall and handed over the bucks, rabbits, and fruits to store them for later need and I returned to my chambers and Zoltan to his.

At the morning's peak I reported down to where many of the people camped after I'd dressed in a spare plain beige dress with long sleeves with Eirian slung on my belt at my waist with my dagger. My hair was pulled back securely by a dark green piece of ribbon which criss-crossed over my bound hair all the way down my back and to my knees.

When I arrived Zoltan was already waiting for me to do our usually rounds. We walked our way through the camp greeting everyone who was awake and either preparing a breakfast, working, or trading for the things they needed.

'_It looks as if Greith needs your assistance with something._' Zoltan informed me as a middle aged man with a slim build and brown hair with the eyes to match, approached me.

"Milady." He said and gave a small bow as I smiled.

"Yes what would be your quandary Greith?" I asked.

"Lady Thena I'm afraid for my daughter, Litha, she has been sick for some time and she has never been this sick for so long. She is ill and hasn't been able to keep any food we have given her, down." Greith told me.

"Bring me to your tent and I shall try my best to help her." I said.

Greith led me to a large tent which housed him, his wife Niana, his two children Litha and Gareth, and his mother Ethil. Litha was only ten and Gareth her older brother was my age and took care of her when she got hurt and looked after her while he and his parents worked.

I was greeted by Gareth when I entered where Litha was sleeping and Greith fetched a washcloth damp with water to help Litha with what looked to be a starting fever.

"Milady." Gareth greeting me with a small bow. "Can you help my sister?" He asked as he looked at her with sad brown eyes.

"I hope very much that I can." I replied as I kneeled at Litha's bedside to place my cheek upon hers to feel how hot she was.

She was warm but not swelteringly hot.

"Has she not kept down everything that she's been given?" I asked as I checked for any open wound.

"No the broth my mother feeds her stays down." Gareth told me.

"It looks as if it might be an infection. Has she been cut with something?" I asked.

"She was cut with my father's dagger when she was left unattended and started to play with it while we all worked. I came in to find her hand cut." Gareth said as he showed me the covered wound on her right hand.

"Greith may you fetch a guard to bring me my healing supplies?" I requested.

"Yes milady." He said and exited the tent to tell a guard.

"I she going to be okay?" I heard an elderly voice ask from the threshold of the tent room.

"Yes I believe so madam." I answered.

"Thank you lady Thena your mother would be proud of you." The grandmother, Ethil, smiled a sad smile.

"I only hope she would have." I replied.

Minutes passed as we waited for my supplies and Zoltan poked his head into the tent to see me.

'_She is very ill and needs something to help her. The guard should be here shortly._' I told Zoltan as I dabbed Litha's brow with the damp cloth.

"Lady Thena, your things." A guard spoke as he approached me with a tan shoulder bag.

"Thank you." I said and took my things to where Litha rested.

I opened the flap to reveal various bottles plugged with corks filled with liquids, pouches filled with herbs, different salves, bandages, a perfectly cleaned and untarnished dagger and several spare bottles big and small.

I found the liquid I was looking for that resembled a bottle of lightly colored honey with what looked like pieces of herbs floating around in it.

"This is a medicine that will help her get better if taken for six to eight weeks and no longer, give it to her every other day starting today. A small spoon full should do it." I instructed Gareth as I poured some of the contents of the bigger bottle into the next size down. "Keep any extra you may have."

"Thank you lady Thena we are eternally grateful." He thanked me as he tended to his sister.

"Thank you milady." Greith thanked me as well as his wife had entered the tent.

"Lady Thena." She greeted me with a smile and a small bow.

"Niana." I greeted her with a smile to match. "Your daughter is in good hands with your son there should be little to worry about. I shall take me leave now. I wish you all the best." I said kindly as I exited the tent.

'_You did well little one, your mother and father would be truly proud._' Zoltan complemented me as we walked along the tents.

Throughout the morning many people had problems and needed consent on many a thing whether it was as small as deciding what to trade or settling a dispute.

When the sun was high in the sky I had to retreat back into the mountain for the classes I'd be teaching and some lessons of my own.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you here until you turned seventeen." I said to Gareth.

"My parents want me to be ready for when we may have to fight the Empire milady." He responded.

"Then you shall be the first to teach many a lesson." I said as I led him onto the sparring area. "Begin." I commanded after I'd spoken the Ancient Language to dull our swords.

I didn't go easy on anyone no matter if they were beginners or had been training for hours on end. An enemy wouldn't care if you were tired or hurt they'd try to kill you any chance they got, and it was my job to make every practice as real as possible.

There was no dress hem to limit my legs the room they needed to move or the long sleeves to have my arms strain because of the lack of movement I could convey. I wore my leather slip and a pair of breeches and wielded Eirian with confidence.

Gareth swung as I blocked and deflected his rash attack with a swift flick of my wrist.

"To rash, to quick. Pace yourself." I instructed.

He backed off but kept his guard up as I threw blows when the time called for it and disarmed him in a matter of minutes.

"Stance needs work, speed needs work as well, blocks are strong, you are too quick to attack and need to analyze movement before attacking head on, and your sword should always be your protector as well as is relying on your breathing, stance, speed, foot work, and counter attacks." I critiqued after I'd knocked the sword out of his hand and was now moving on to grouping people together.

"Gareth, you will be working with Kane on blocking your attacker." I said as a boy with brown hair turned crisp by the sun and eyes as dark as clay introduced himself as Kane to Gareth.

"Tanir you will be working with me." I told a rather tall stocky eighteen year old with black hair tied back with a strip of leather and eyes the color of an evergreen.

We worked on many things for many hours on end and practiced on different techniques with a sword, spears, daggers and knives, and with crossbows and bow practice.

"A good rest should do many of you good." I said at the end of at least the fifth or sixth hour of practice as I took a long drink from a water skin.

It was at least noon when I was faced to deal with my own training and studies.

"Lady Thena how lovely to see you again." Anorak the man in charge of getting me back into shape for battle.

"It won't take long this time I promise you Anorak." I said smiling as I picked up a wooden staff ready to fight.

"Two weeks work you suppose?" He asked as he picked up a spare staff and began practicing.

Four hours later we both were out of breath and took a long drink from a water skin provided for both of us.

"You may retire to your quarters for rest milady." Anorak announced after he placed the staff back to its rightful place.

"Till the morrow kind sir." I said and headed towards the pools where I wanted to relax for a few minutes and wash up for my studies.

I floated on the a little above waist high water. I had washed myself and was now enjoying the few minutes I had to myself before I would have to go on studying battle tactics, Rider history, trading routes, trying to deciphering some of the Urgal language, the different maps of Alagaësia, and various other things that would strengthen my knowledge on the battle field and off.

*_Four more hours later_*

'_Don't you think it would be wise to retire to sleep little one. So much in one day will surely drown you._' I heard Zoltan's words fill my head.

'_Maybe it would be wise. I will sleep with you tonight or else I should feel lonely yet again in this mountain._' I told him as I placed the book I had been reading and carefully studying back on the shelf.

I made my way to the cavern where Zoltan was housed and laid on the bed made for me and he laid on the cushion that was almost too small to fit him.

Thanks for being patient and waiting my readers. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who has either read my story or reviewed it (or both). I know I'm rushing through this bit fast and I'm sorry if you feel that information has been detained but I assure it hasn't.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 12 

*_5__th__ of February – Thena's 17__th__ Birthday_*

"You've worked hard this pass year. Your birthday should be the one day where you are celebrated for all that has been done for us." Nasuada said as she tried to convince me to let myself have a small banquet at the least for my birthday.

"I don't think I need one. I've serviced the Varden because my father would have wanted me to, and not to be praised." I said as I wiped my sweaty face with a wet cloth.

"I take it that it will be small then." She said as she sighed.

"Small as it would be if I was a normal person among my family." I said as I took a towel down to the pools with me.

"I will see you before the arrangements are made my friend." Nasuada told me as she saw me off to the entrance.

I smiled and thanked her for her own effort to praise my own efforts in the form of my birthday which we would soon be doing for her as well.

I washed quickly and headed back to my quarters around the time the sun should have been setting.

'_Nasuada wishes you to grace her with your presence and dress in the dress she picked out for you in your chambers._' Zoltan informed me as I walked to my room in a white decorated blouse with fabric that flailed behind my arms when I walked and a pair of shortened trousers.

'_Obviously she hasn't the slightest idea of how much I detest decorative dresses that are only for a nights use._' I sighed inwardly and walked through the door connecting the hall with my chambers.

I found a cream and tree green dress laid out across my bed. It was woven with skill and it laced golden thread at the bottom hinting through the green trimmings. The long sleeves where white with green trimmings with tall evergreen trees sewn in golden thread. There was a green corset that was part of the dress on top that covered my upper body and scooped low high enough above my breasts so you could see my neck. I threw the dress on to Nasuada's content and the small dark green slip shoes went on my feet in place of my tanned boots and left my hair to swing loosely around my waist.

I met Nasuada and Zoltan outside where a fire was already being stoked and people gathered around for a party with some tents still set up. Many people had been moved into Farthen Dûr to be under its protection although some had chosen to stay outside in tents because it made them feel more at home where you could see the sun.

'_You look beautiful. You should be proud Nasuada has worked hard to make this happen, even though she's been planning for some time._' Zoltan said to me.

'_Then I will make sure I enjoy it._' I told him as few minstrels started to play their instruments.

"Go have fun. Dance, talk, eat, drink, frolic." Nasuada advised me in a happy tone.

"Thank you Nasuada." I said as I hugged her and smiled.

"You only deserve it."

"I only wish I did."

"You do so go have fun." She ordered and pushed me towards Gareth who had been behind me.

"I'm sorry milady." He apologized.

"No need it was my fault." I told him. "How is Litha?"

"She is well now, thanks to you milady."

"And your father and mother are they faring well?" I asked as I sat on a free stool and offered Gareth to sit as well.

He took a long sigh and folded his hands together. "They admit that these past years have been hard due to shortage of food, work, and trade but they are faring well and they keep our family together." He replied while he looked at me.

"Your father is a strong man and you the spitting image of him. You should be proud to be his son. You will make a great warrior in the Varden's time of need." I complemented him.

"Forgive my bold question but would you like to dance, milady?" He asked and offered me his hand as the sounds of the soft instruments played through the air.

"Yes I would be honored." I said and took his hand and danced with him and to my pleasure he was a reasonable dancer.

We danced and talked most of the night. I felt at ease around so many people that I knew and had fun like Nasuada had ordered me to. I laughed at some stories that Gareth told me of his life before moving with the Varden and before Galbatorix's reign had reached a new level of death and destruction. Many people I knew while with the Varden came up to me to greet me and wish me a long life with happiness and I wished them all the same. Some moments I could only wonder what they'd be like if I had a life without being a rider and having a birthday with my parents in our little house, but I had already accepted the fact I was a Rider and there was no going back but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Thank you milady for the dances it looks as if my parents would want me to retire for the night." Gareth said to me and bid me adieu with a look I had not been acquainted with since I was with Eilian.

"Did you have fun?" Nasuada asked as we walked back to our quarters.

"Yes it was enjoyable." I told her with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it. I should see you in the morning Thena." She said bidding me farewell as well and leaving me to enter me chambers.

'_Nice night little one?_' Zoltan asked after I quickly washed some spots of dirt off of my skin and put a comfortable blouse on with a pair of loose shorts that reached to mid-calf.

'_It was very enjoyable. What about yourself?_' I asked as I climbed into bed.

'_The children were climbing on me but the night was enjoyable all the same._' He replied as I heard him sigh.

The next month was filled with transporting goods, learning, training more so than ever with both magic and arms, helping people with problems and sicknesses because people found it necessary to seek help from a Rider rather than a healer, more reading and learning, helping translating important texts, and counting the days until the Empire would fall.

I slept at night, I ate according to when I had free time, and wondered of became of Murtagh in my absence from his side. I also hoped to any thing that kept Alagaësia in a balance and many of its people safe that if the Dragon Rider rumors were true to protect the Rider and guide him to a safe place.

*_Early March – Zoltan's cavern_*

I spent my early mornings now reading and learning of battle tactics, the history of Dragon Riders hoping to scoop something that would be of use against the Empire, spells, and the occasional poem every now and again.

After a long talk with Zoltan in the morning and after my reading I washed myself and dressed in my cleaned leather slip, a cotton white blouse with silver prints of stars scattered around it, a pair of beige pants, my black boots, and Eirian along with my dagger.

'_There seems to be commotion at the entrance._' Zoltan informed me and at that moment I turned and ran down toward the entrance into Farthen Dûr.

'_I will be there in a moment just wait. I don't want you to do caught in something without me there._' I told him.

'_And I do not want you to get caught in anything. I will wait for you Thena._' He responded.

'_Be safe._'

'_You to little one._'

As I rushed down from the higher levels and approached entrance to find Urgals, humans, and dwarfs fighting it out. In the middle of it all I found myself in surprise and a bit of shock.

You guys are safe to come to a conclusion of what she was surprised about ha ha. Review please. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story you are all are very much appreciated. **Note**: I have added on to Chapter 12 (only a bit but just to inform you) after Thena starts dancing with Gareth and about a sentence after that little paragraph I added. Thanks to for giving me another critic that I could grow off of.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 13 Not who you think 

As Urgals plagued the entrance of Farthen Dûr I saw a wonder I hadn't thought I'd see as long as I lived out the rest of my years as a Rider. A brilliant dragon dressed in bright sapphire blue scales a little past the doors into Tronjheim. The dragon looked hurt maybe even critically from the fall of the arrows I saw the Urgals deposit.

'_Let's join them!_' Zoltan commended with spirit as we joined the fight and flew out with me on his back.

As we flew past the entrance I swore I saw the familiar flash of grey colored eyes and when I looked back all I saw then was a head of black hair drenched by water.

I turned to face my enemies fully aware that I had no amour on and was vulnerable if not carful.

"_Skölir__Zoltan un eka fra du orya_ (Shield Zoltan and me from the arrows)." I spoke as a shower of arrows headed our way dead on. '_Drop me on the side of the waterfall to fight and be careful I only spoke to protect from arrows and as my strength dwindles I may have to disenable it sooner than planned._' I told Zoltan.

'_I understand. Go and I will rip as many as I can to shreds._' Zoltan growled as we landed on the bank.

There was blood shed on both sides of the fight. We lost more than we could have expected but we sent them running back into the mountains although I knew there was more than we'd seen. Their numbers were growing and it wasn't going to take long before the Varden would need to call upon others to help.

Unfortunately the spell for protection against the arrows the Urgals were firing had to be disabled about fifteen minutes through the fight because of my dwindling strength and the distraction of my thoughts. A few arrows had penetrated Zoltan's wing membranes and an arrow had also grazed my left side and I also suffered from a wound from a daggers blade I'd have to get patched soon.

Zoltan and I walked in to the room to where they brought the people and the dragon just in time to see one of the Twins examining a boy with brown hair and the brilliant dragon yet again. It looked as if they were exceeding the boundaries set by Ajihad. I marched around the by-standing guards and approached the Twin.

"Do you think Ajihad would approve of your use of your abilities?" I asked in a low almost threatening tone.

"Milady but know well enough that all who enter must be searched thoroughly." He answered in only a tone him and his brother could produce, when they used the title to address me it felt like an insult.

"But not until they die. That is enough!" I demanded as I saw he'd released the boy from his probing abilities.

"What did you find?" Orik one of the dwarfs asked and when the Twin did not answer Orik continued. "Well is he to be trusted or not?"

"He…is not your enemy." Just then there were sighs of relief that flowed through the by-standers and a low audible growl was heard by, what I assumed was, the boy's dragon which the Twin disregarded. "Milady we have yet to search this one." The Twin informed me as he gestured to another who was held by a guard and his hair obscured his face although I already knew who was behind the tresses.

"Will you submit to being searched?" I asked as I approached him.

"No." He said stiffening then shaking his head as the sword cut his neck slightly, it dripped blood, and only then did I see it in his eyes that he got a good look at my face when he looked pass the damp locks obscuring my own face.

"You will not be protected here if you refuse." The Twin interrupted.

Murtagh did not turn his gaze from me but I knew he was addressing me and the Twin as his eyes burned a hole through me. "Eragon has been declared trustworthy, so you cannot threaten to kill him to influence me. Since you can't do that, nothing you say or do will convince me to open my mind."

"I will not let such threats come about." I promised.

"But he has no choice!" The Twin exploded as he advanced towards Murtagh and placed his palm on his brow and forced tried to force his way into Murtagh's mind. Murtagh's face turned hard like iron, and I saw his fist clench and the veins in his neck and along his forearms bulge as he fought off the Twin.

"Enough of this!" I demanded as I pulled his hand from Murtagh's brow.

"That is enough!" Orik objected with me.

The Twin turned toward Orik. "How dare you!" He shouted. "You questioned my leadership, opened the gates without permission, and now this! You've shown nothing but insolence and treachery. Do you think your king will protect you now?"

"You should be one to talk of questioning leadership! Orik is most likely the only reason the Dragon Rider has yet another breath to breathe! If you bring this to the king I will happily see to it that Orik is not condemned to any sort of punishment for saving lives." I said firmly.

"He would have let them in unchallenged. He would have put us all at risk." The Twin defended himself as his rage became exposed in his eyes as he looked at Orik.

"Can he use magic?" Orik questioned.

"That is –"

"Answer the question at hand." I demanded. "You will take this up with Ajihad either way you look at it."

"No."

"Then you should fear nothing. It will be impossible for him to escape. You will ask what Ajihad wants done." I told him.

He looked at me for a moment. Then looked at the ceiling closing his eyes. Stiffness set in his shoulders and his lips moved. Wrinkles apparent in the skin of his forehead and stood like this for a few minutes as I looked at him and Murtagh stood still burning a hole in me.

His eyes opened and he bellowed for the guards to leave and turned to the Dragon Rider. "Because I was unable to complete my examination, you and… your friend will remain here for the night. He will be killed if he attempts to leave." And he left after the last of the words left his lips.

"Thank you both." The Dragon Rider said Orik and I.

"I will make sure some food is brought." Orik grunted. "It looks as if you're hurt milady." He said as he spotted the blood stain and rip in my blouse.

"I will get it patched soon. Along with Zoltan's wing which I should probably do now." I commented.

"Are you to be led in with them?" Orik asked.

"Yes I believe so just for a moment or two." I said as he nodded and closed the door behind us all.

'_The other dragon is wounded as well._' Zoltan informed me as I looked at the other dragon that was dripping blood just like Zoltan.

Both Murtagh and the Dragon Rider looked at me with questioning eyes trying to find out who I was and why I'd just followed them into a room that I was out numbered in.

"_Shur'tugal un __skulblaka eka malabra ono né haina. Eka malabra eom waíse fricai._ (Dragon Rider and Dragon I mean you no harm. I mean to be friends.)" I spoke aloud to the Dragon more than the Rider and bowed low to show my respect.

The Rider's Dragon seemed to be guarded but did not see Zoltan and me as a threat any more as we saw them as one.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"What are yours?" The Rider asked.

"This is Zoltan and I am Thena." I spoke.

"Her name is Saphira and mine is Eragon and this is –"

"Murtagh." I breathed.

Before any of us could say anything further blood from Saphira's wing dripped on to Eragon.

I looked at Zoltan and confirmed that I should heal him to.

I saw the holes to were the arrows had flown threw and spoke the Ancient words that would heal him.

"Do you know each other?" Eragon asked after some time.

"I know the person I traveled with not this person standing in front of me." Murtagh said.

I heard Zoltan growl from deep within his chest and Saphira growled back ready to fight if it was necessary.

'_Stop it!_' I told him.

"Then I suppose I don't know you either." I countered. "And I suppose I should leave when you feel up to talking about this…situation." I said a bit hurt.

I left with Zoltan when the guards opened the door for me but took one last look for the day at Murtagh before I left.

Review please! Thank you to all.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all who've reviewed and also read my story, much thanks.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 14 Not Much Of A Conversation

'_What exactly am I supposed to tell him?_' I asked Zoltan as the healer applied a thick white salve to my cleaned wounds after I'd stopped by Ajihad's study to converse with him.

'_To be brutally honest, the truth._' He suggested.

'_I don't think honesty will at the least contain him from fuming._' I retorted.

'_It might make him angry at the least but wouldn't you rather he know the truth than sit where ever he may be sitting all the while wondering and pondering why you're at the Varden or why people refer to you in a formal manner?_'

'_In all the truth I see no comfort in your words._'

'_The truth does not provide comfort nor does it mean to it just simply provides truth._' Zoltan responded wittily.

'_How very true._' I snickered inwardly as Tarra, the healer, bandaged me with thick white cotton from the top of my breasts down to my abdomen.

"The bandages should be left on for at least an hour or two then you can take them off and wash the salve off with some water. The wounds are shallow and should heal within only a few hours of washing off the salve. You may leave but I suggest to change your clothing once in your chambers and not to put your dirty blouse back on, it will make the bandages dirty. The bandages will provide you with much coverage you should be fine going back to your chambers milady." Tarra informed me.

"Thank you very much for you help. May you come to help many more." I said and left with my bloody blouse in hand while I went back up to my chambers.

'_I will come visit after I produce new clothing for myself._' I told Zoltan.

'_You need your rest little one. I will be fine by myself._'

'_I insist._'

'_I don't. Draining your self will not benefit either of us in any way._'

'_You cannot make ne change my mind. I will be visiting and maybe sleeping in your cavern._'

'_Be as it may stubborn one._' Zoltan snorted.

'_I'll see you in only a few minutes._' I said as I walked around a bend.

*_Zoltan's cavern_*

'_Are you really going to continue thinking about such insignificant things or actually stop staring at the same page and study? You're giving me a headache._' Zoltan joked and nudged me with his snout.

'_Then tune me out and leave yourself to a nice rest._' I said as I rubbed his snout and smiled.

'_I can't because there will always be a constant buzz at the back of my head. Why don't you calm your busy thoughts and rest yourself?_' He suggested and curled on his cushion.

'_I have to read it's the only thing that might calm my nerves._' I answered.

'_It seems your nerves have gotten quite a lot of calming by staring at the page and thinking of that boy._' Zoltan snickered as his eyes danced with mirth.

'_My thoughts are private._'

'_Not very private if you're screaming them out to me._'

'_It's not my fault my thoughts come on stronger than intended._' I said as I went back to reading about battle tactics and ran a few scenarios and tried to eliminate my own biased judgment that the Varden would win every fight which was not at the very least plausible.

'_Rest little one you will need it._' Was the last advice Zoltan gave me before his thoughts slipped into a haze and he started to sleep.

I thought only a second about Zoltan's advice and decided against it for now and ventured down to the kitchen for a quick dinner of boiled fish and dried meat from my latest catch. Afterwards I studied for an hour or two more in Zoltan's cavern then let sleep over take my body and mind after I'd discarded the book on wars in Alagaësia.

*_Morning – Training field_*

My scratches had healed well to nothing more than angry pink puckers by the time I had awakened to wash off the ointment. Now I was practicing my archery and my class was being taken over by one of my best students as I practiced by myself with Zoltan at my side.

"Milady, Ajihad wishes you to meet him in his study with to discuss the new arrivals." One of the guards informed me.

"Thank you." I said and secured my bow around my body and my quiver on my back as Zoltan followed me to Ajihad's study.

"Eragon, Saphira and their friend shall be joining us shortly." Ajihad informed Zoltan and me as we seated ourselves as we waited.

Moments later we were joined by Orik and our guests. As far as I viewed it they were our guests, our closely watched guests but none the less our guests. Ajihad, Zoltan and I stood to face them.

"Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. This is Thena to whom you've already met and I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourselves." Ajihad greeted them with a strong and confident voice letting a leader's air float over him, and I bowed my head slightly to acknowledge them.

Eragon and Murtagh slipped into the two armchairs that where placed directly in front of Ajihad's desk, across from me and Zoltan. Saphira took her place behind the two protectively as Zoltan did so as I sat as well. Ajihad gave a signal and the other Twin stepped out from behind the staircase with his, equally horrid, brother beside him. Looks of surprise and amazingly to me an almost nonchalant expression from Murtagh, almost being the operative word.

"Your confusion is understandable; they are twin brothers," Ajihad explained with a small smile. "I would tell you their names, but they have none."

Saphira's hissed of distaste towards the Twins was heard and Ajihad took a wary moment to watch her then took his seat as well. The Twins drew back into the shadow of the stairs. Ajihad began studying both Eragon and Murtagh with an unyielding gaze. I saw Eragon writhe uncomfortably in his seat as Murtagh kept to his own blasé, and stony expression. After some moments passed Ajihad beckoned the Twins and the one, who I guessed, who'd examined Eragon and tried to examine Murtagh. The Twin shook his head briskly when Ajihad had asked a low question and Ajihad nodded his head for confirmation.

He looked at Murtagh and spoke. "You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. You have been allowed into Farthen Dûr because the Thena has assured me that you will be of no harm to anyone here and the Twins have assured me that they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon, Arya, and Thena. I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway," Murtagh said boldly.

Ajihad's face darkened a bit as Murtagh spoke, and his eyes changed to show anger. "Though it's been twenty and three years since it last broke upon my ear… I know that voice and I was hoping you where wrong but it is easy to see that you weren't." He said as he looked towards me and stood threateningly. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up."

Murtagh guardedly complied, as his eyes flitted between the Twins, Ajihad, and then me. "Remove your shirt," Ajihad ordered. With a shrug Murtagh shed his tunic. "Now turn around." As he turned the light revealed a white jagged scar that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip that contrasted greatly against his tanned and muscled skin.

"Murtagh," Ajihad finally breathed. A grunt from someone reached me but I did not regard it since an unexpected outburst from Ajihad thundered through the room, by now I was standing. "Did you know of this?"

The Twins bowed their heads out of fear. "We discovered his name in Eragon's mind, but we did not suspect that this _boy _was the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred–"

"Why was it that Thena was the only one to–. We will discuss this later." He faced Murtagh again after the outburst with the Twins. "First I must untangle this muddle. Do you still refuse to be probed?"

"Yes," Murtagh said sharply, slipping back into his tunic. "I won't let anyone inside my head."

Ajihad leaned forward on his desk towards Eragon and Murtagh. "There will be unpleasant consequences if you don't. Unless the Twins can certify that you aren't a threat, we cannot give you credence, despite, and perhaps because of, the assistance you have given Eragon and Thena. Without that verification, the people here, dwarf and human alike, will tear you apart if they learn of your presence. I'll be forced to keep you confined at all times–as much for your protection as for ours. It will only get worse once the dwarf king, Hrothgar, demands custody of you. Don't force yourself into that situation when it can easily be avoided."

Murtagh, being stubborn, shook his head as I watched and waited for what Ajihad would be ordered of what to do with him and I was fully prepared to intervene if it came to death, which is if Ajihad suddenly changed his mind. "No…even if I were to submit, I would still be treated like a leper and an outcast. All I wish is to leave. If you let me do that peacefully, I'll never reveal your location to the Empire." '_Treated like such should be expected by the Varden._' I thought to myself. '_But not to someone who has done no wrong that can be thought of, is being born such a crime?_' I thought and sneered at what the Varden had to come to protect its people, although I understood it, fully.

"What will happen if you are captured and brought before Galbatorix?" Demanded Ajihad. "He will extract every secret from your mind, no matter how strong you may be. Even if you could resist him, how can we trust you won't rejoin him in the future? I cannot take that chance."

"Will you hold me prisoner forever?" Murtagh demanded as he let his eyes dart to me then straight back to Ajihad.

"No, only until you let yourself be examined. If you are found trustworthy, the Twins will remove all knowledge of Farthen Dûr's location from your mind before you leave. We won't risk someone with those memories falling into Galbatorix's hands. What is it to be, Murtagh? Decide quickly or else the path will be chosen for you."

I didn't want him to give in but at the same time I did. No one deserved treatment like a rabid dog, if dangerous be put down and even if you're not just to make sure you'll be caged and maybe killed later.

Murtagh's words broke the silence, slow and clear. "My mind is the one sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts. You have asked for the one thing I cannot give, least of all to those two." He gestured to the Twins in slight disgust. "Do with me what you will, but know this: death will take me before I'll expose myself to their probing."

I looked to Ajihad and the hostility in his eyes had lessened even so to the point of admiration. Although admiration showed Ajihad had chosen what to do with Murtagh only moments before Murtagh had said once more that he wouldn't be probed. He called the guards and had Murtagh taken to a windowless room with the bars on the doors. Even though Ajihad said no one was to visit before he talked to Murtagh his self who was to say that I wouldn't break something he said. I had the respect for Ajihad, he knew that, and there was no reason that I wouldn't even after I broke what he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks all my lovely readers for reviewing and reading.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 15 Explaining part to the New Rider 

Ajihad called for everyone to leave the study except for Eragon, Saphira, Zoltan, and I. Orik had few words with him before leaving and then exited as a silence fell over all of us.

'_It seems none is of the talking sort nowadays._' Zoltan joked lightly and snorted as a wisp of smoke exited his nostrils.

'_I never thought it'd be so quiet in this room besides when Ajihad is stuck leaning over a map or book._' I responded as I looked to Ajihad and his inquisitive eyes as he examined Eragon and then let out a tired sigh and ran a hand over his face.

After a silence after Ajihad's sigh, Eragon finally spoke up but not of matters that were at hand at this moment and time. "Is Arya alright?"

Ajihad looked to Eragon and spoke in a grave tone, "No…but the healers tell me she will recover. They worked on her all through the night. The poison took a dreadful toll on her. She wouldn't have live if not for you. For that you have the Varden's deepest thanks."

"You shouldn't worry so much Eragon. Arya is strong she will make it though this misfortune." I said with a confidence. I'd known Arya for only a few months and her presence only graced me fewer times but she still exuded an air of something between stubbornness and a solid will power.

I saw relief flow his features as the tension in his shoulders was released. "So what now?" He asked.

"I need you to explain to the both of us how you found Saphira's and everything that's happened since," Ajihad began. "Some of it I know from the message Brom sent us, other parts from the Twins. But we both want to hear it from you, especially the details concerning Brom's death."

At first Eragon showed reluctance in his features but it seemed he eased into the start of his story. He started with how he found Saphira's egg and then it escalated to traveling to Teirm with Brom, how they found the Ra'zac. Then I thought my ears had deceived me when Eragon utter the word 'Shade' when he started explaining his travel to Gil'ead along with his capture and his more travels with Murtagh.

'_A Shade, Zoltan._' I spoke to him mentally.

'_Shade or not death will come to that vile thing. We cannot bring back life from which he has taken and cannot take back pain which he has dealt, but we can stop him from causing another soul pain with Eragon and Saphira's help. I'm sure of it little one._' Zoltan told me as his words both comforted me and made me shiver at the thought of how much pain he had caused in his abnormally long life. 

When Eragon had finished his tale Ajihad stood and walked to one of the many bookshelves in his study, after a while he returned to his seat.

"Brom's death is a terrible loss." Ajihad said. "He was a close friend of many and a powerful ally of the Varden. He saved us from destruction many times through his bravery and intelligence. Even now, when he is gone, he's provided us with the one thing that can ensure our success–you."

"But what can you expect me to accomplish?" Asked Eragon.

"Thena and I will explain it in full," Ajihad said, "but there are more urgent matters to be dealt with first. The news of the Urgals' alliance with the Empire is extremely serious. If Galbatorix is gathering an Urgal army to destroy us, the Varden will be hard pressed to survive, even though many of us are protected here in Farthen Dûr. That a Rider, even one as evil as Galbatorix, would consider a pact with such monsters is indeed proof of madness. I shudder to think of what he promised them in return for their fickle loyalty. And then there is the Shade. Can you describe him?"

Eragon complied. "He was tall, thin, and very pale, with red eyes and hair. He was dressed all in black."

"What of his sword–did you see it?" Ajihad asked intensely. "Did it have a long scratch on the blade?"

"Yes," Eragon with surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because I put it there while trying to cut out his heart," Ajihad said letting a grim smile play on his face. "His name is Durza–one of the most vicious and cunning fiends to ever stalk this land. He is the perfect servant for Galbatorix and a dangerous enemy for us. You say that you killed him. How was it done?" Ajihad inquired.

Eragon took a moment and then recited what had happened. "Murtagh shot him twice. The first arrow caught him in the shoulder; the second one struck him between the eyes."

"I'm afraid you only disembodied him for a good amount of time for you all to escape. He will survive and return stronger. The only way to destroy a Shade is with piercing it through the heart." I informed Eragon.

Silence coated the room as an ominous storm arose over us. "You are an enigma, Eragon, a quandary that no one knows how to solve." Ajihad stated. "Everyone knows what the Varden want–or the Urgals, or even Galbatorix–but no one knows what _you_ want. And that makes you dangerous, especially to Galbatorix. He fears you because he doesn't know what you will do next."

"Do the Varden fear me?" Eragon asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Ajihad replied carefully. "We are hopeful. But if that hope proves false, then yes, we will be afraid. You must understand the unusual nature of your position. There are factions who want you to serve their interests and no one else's. The moment you entered Farthen Dûr, their influence and power began tugging on you."

"What of you?" Eragon asked and turned to me. "Why haven't the influence and power been affecting you?" He asked in confusion.

"I made my stand years ago when I only had eleven years to hold me in place. I do not serve the Varden nor do I favor Elves, Dwarfs, or humans. I'd like to think I try and keep the balance like my father had." I answered with a small smile because I knew I was very content with my choice as a very young Rider.

We all talked on for at least some hours more until it was time to take our leave and Ajihad had assigned Orik as Eragon and Saphira's guide.

"I'm sorry Orik." I stated with a small sly grin. "I believe I should leave Eragon and Saphira in your great care. I will be seeing more of both of you until then." I said and dipped my head in respect. "I bid you good bye." I smiled small and left to my quarters with Zoltan.

'_Little one don't you think you should be training now and not going to see that boy._' Zoltan mused.

'_I'm not going to see him. Maybe I'll go after Ajihad just out of respect at the least. I need to explain myself to him and it's not like he isn't human after all._' I retorted as I went up to my room.

Since Zoltan couldn't fit into my room he sat outside the hall while his evergreen head flowed inside to follow me. I collected some books and maps from my books shelf and placed them into a small rectangular tan leather should bag.

'_Then where are we going?_' Zoltan replied.

'_To Solaine and Oriana's room._'

'_Ah to visit the littler one._' Zoltan laughed.

'_Yes to visit the littler one. Our visit has been over due for some time._' I said and brought some apples from our last visit to the wilderness surrounding us with me in a small wooden bowl.

I closed the door behind me as I led Zoltan to Solaine's room. She'd been one of the lot that decided to pile into the mountain for a room, but mostly to make sure if there was an attack the Oriana was not harmed trying to file out with the rest.

'_Do you believe he will arise to the expectations of the people?_' Zoltan asked.

'_I believe he will be a great Rider. Maybe even the greatest of our time._'

'_Even greater than you?_'

'_I'm not so great. In all hope I hope he does surpass me one day or another._' I sighed inwardly. It'd be relaxing knowing that the weight on my shoulders had surely lessened by then doubled tenfold with a new Rider aboard, but there was little room to say he was never going to be a great Rider.

'_Thinking for retiring so soon little one?_' Zoltan breathed.

'_Not until sometime. Only dreams of a dreamer._' I smiled as we approached Solaine's door.

I knocked and then heard footsteps on the other side coming toward the door. Solaine opened the door and welcomed me inside.

The room looked cozy and just the right size for both Solaine and Oriana and maybe even another person.

"Come in and sit. Would you like some water?" Solaine asked as she led me over the a small low table with two cushions on either side while Zoltan poked his head in.

"I would, thank you." I said taking a seat and placing the apples on the table.

"You know you didn't have to bring that. We have enough to hold us out." She protested.

"Mommy can I have one?" Oriana asked as she sat next to Solaine, her little blonde braids and fair skin contrasting with Solaine's dark hair and her deep ebony skin.

"I suppose so." She said giving in and whipping out a small cutting knife and began to chop it into small pieces for Oriana. "So what has been going on since yesterday? Everyone has been saying that a new Rider by the name of Eragon has entered Farthen Dûr, and I have yet to see him." She let me know.

"I have a feeling that everyone here will see him soon enough." I smiled as Oriana liked her small arm through Solaine's and ate the apple as Solaine smoothed Oriana's hair.

"So what is the pleasure of this visit?" Solaine asked as she offered a slice of an apple and I happily took it.

"To discuss war matters." I informed her as she looked to me with a confused expression. "I feel that there will be a war soon whether we like it or not. If not now then soon. I also fear that the surviving Urgals aren't the only ones in the mountains now." I spoke as I laid out the many maps of the mountains and began planning with Solaine's help as Zoltan commented every now and again.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all my lovely readers! I never thought I'd actually get this far and I'm sorry for the long wait that I really have no good excuse for.

**Lies that Come With Loving You**

Chapter 16 No Different

*_Two hours later_*

'_Now we are to see him._' Zoltan stated as we left my room with a basket with fruit and a quarter loaf of bread and a glass bottle of water with a spout and a cork and with my satchel on my shoulder with medical needs if he was hurt.

'_Yes._'

Zoltan did not answer back but instead lead me to where they were keeping Murtagh and stayed close by the doors when the guards let me pass, but did not follow me inside.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped in. The room was well lit and I could see him sitting at a desk with his head bent as if reading something.

"Is it supper already?" He asked without looking up.

"Not supper but maybe something to eat." I said pursing my lips to the side and took in the whole view of the cozy room.

"And what do I owe this pleasure milady?" He asked, now standing up looking at me with hard eyes with sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked in a dead tone and my lips now set in a thin line.

"No, and why would someone as important as yourself be serving a prisoner like myself? Isn't the lady concerned for her wellbeing? It wouldn't be hard to injure you with no one else here." He said grimly.

"Important, yes, weak, no, and being able to injure me would prove to be a great feat on anyone's behalf." I said and sighed. "I understand how you can hold a grudge and be outraged and even want to lash out at me but there is nothing I can do to change anything and if I could I wouldn't." I said.

"Grudge? Outraged? Lash out?" He mocked. "Being outraged is as far away of what I'm feeling as is happy is to being miserable! Why did you come? As you said you can't change anything so why come to explain anything to me? Don't you have anywhere else to be, Queen?" He ranted.

"Insults and mockery aren't going to get me to leave. I came to explain." I said offering up the basket with a quirked eyebrow.

He took it and set it on the desk.

"What exactly needs to be explained?" He asked with a grim expression that was wiped clean of any other emotion.

"A lot, Do you mind?" I asked pointing to a spare chair.

"No."

"Where would you have me start?" I said taking a seat and looking over his face, grim, bleak, like stone.

"The beginning would be good, if I were to listen."

"My journey into being a dragon rider started when I was six. Four years my father taught me the Ancient ways of the dragon rider. Four years we lived together in peace as best we could. This was until a rider named Morzan came to visit our home one night." I looked at Murtagh when I said this, his expression was stoic but the look in his eyes told all, yet he said nothing. "My life took a turning point there, and I came to the Varden. I learned the secret arts of the Dragon Rider for many years until my training was sufficient enough so that I would be fine on my own during hiding and missions." I stopped for a moment then continued while breaking off a piece of bread, fruit, and water, offering it to Murtagh which he took and sat them somewhere not taking notice to them. "Through the years Zoltan and I grew close, as close as Dragon and Rider could ever be, and I only ever had one companion but in an encounter with Urgals he was lost." I stopped to hear any reaction Murtagh had to my short, almost bland story.

Instead of saying anything he simply averted his gaze to the floor as if it was going to wither under his stare.

"Why are you here? Is it to tell me that my father killed your family? Is your goal to tell me this in hopes of me apologizing for him? I will not, because I did not choose him as a father." He finally spoke with his hands in his lap.

"I'm not looking for an apology or sympathy you will not give. I feel no ill will towards you and if anything hope you the best upon your journey throughout life, but not matter how much I do not despise you it seems others will never think of it as you will." I explained.

"That is such like a Saint." He scoffed.

"I'm no Saint as much as you are." I said huffing in distaste of his attitude but how could I expect him to act any different?

He chuckled in a sarcastic way and looked up at me.

"How can you not feel any ill will towards me?" He said standing up to tower over me.

"Would you like me to?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Few people feel it wise to not befriend me. Are you sure that you should befriend me?" He asked and I stood to meet his gaze even though he still towered over me.

"How could I not, of course your attitude is so enthralling." I said rather sarcastically as I stared into his eyes until one of us looked away.

"Enthralling wouldn't be the word I would use." He said in a deep controlled voice.

The door behind me opened and a guard stepped in. "Milady there is someone here requesting your presence." He spoke as he eyed Murtagh as if he was a snake that was too close to me and he could strike at any moment.

"I will be out, give me a moment." I responded.

"Yes milady." He said and once again left me and Murtagh alone.

"I will be back tomorrow at sunset." I told him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"To talk, why else?" I said, and then took my leave.

"My father requests your presence, he says it's urgent." Nasuada said as soon as I closed the heavy door behind me.

Short, yes I know. I'm still interested in writing this story but I don't think I can say this for my other stories.


End file.
